Chocolate The First Time I Saw You
by BrittanaxLove
Summary: Brittany and her roommate Rachel decide to go out with Britts' friends to a club in New York. The night turns out more exciting than Brittany had first thought when she meets Puck's new girlfriend Santana. Glee fanfic, Brittana, rated M for now.
1. Chapter 1

Some people are scared to show the real them. Some people doesn't care, and sometimes those people step over the ones who are more closed off. I care about what people think of me, but I don't know how to please all of them. Different people think different things. When someone laugh at your jokes, others won't get the funny part and won't laugh.

It's confusing how everyone always tries to be the best when nobody even know how to be that.

People who seems to have a lot of confidence doesn't always have a lot of courage. People who always seems to be careless and cool about certain stuff, isn't always stable on the inside. People who always are quiet, could be screaming inside. While people who often are screaming, could be all quiet inside.

For me it's easy to see if someone is screaming on the outside or the inside. You can just take a look at their eyes and you will instantly know how they are. If someone who's quiet says that she's fine, while her eyes are screaming the opposite, you know that what she said was false.

I don't know what kind of person I am. I guess I'm pretty loud on the outside. I always tell people what's on my mind, even though they don't want to know. Sometimes they just look at me like I'm super weird. But when I talk I don't really know what I say, I just like to talk. Sometimes I can think about weird stuff but I think everyone thinks about strange things sometimes. I'm just the only one who says them out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was sitting at her desk, apparently trying to write her essay in English. She was fixing her eyes on the paper while I was hitting her with my stuffed unicorn I got from my younger sister a couple of years ago. My sister had told me that I was a unicorn and that I should embrace that. I never understood what she meant by that, obviously I was not a unicorn. But my sister had always been smarter than me, and she always had better grades in school. My parents wanted her to study to become a lawyer. They had already given up the hopes when it came to me. I took dance lessons, much to my parents dislike. I went to collage, studied dance, and on the weekends; I danced. I loved dancing and I was glad my parents decided to not take that away from me, because dance was all I could do.

"Brittany! Stop hitting me with that animal!" Rachel squeaked and I jumped slighty out of surprice because I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't realized I was still hitting her. She was used to this though: me trailing off into Brittany-space (as she called it). We had been roommates for two years now. She had been the first friend I got to know here in New York, when I attended Collage.

"It's a unicorn..." I mumbled but wasn't sure if Rachel heard me. She went back to her paper and wrote frantically page after page. If pencils were able to actually catch fire when you over used them, I'm pretty sure Rachels' pen would had done that by now.

"If you don't slow down your pencil will light an own little campfire on your desk" I stated it slowly so she wouldn't jump and mess up her writing. Rachel looked at me with her eyes big enough to fit in Sam Evan's mouth. Sam was one of the students at this Collage and he had a huge mouth. He was nice though and he helped me when I didn't understand what the teachers were talking about. She opened her mouth a little like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, will you stop bugging me if I agree to go out with you and your friends tonight?" I squealed. I could see how much strength it took for her to say that and I knew that she didn't really like to go out dancing.

I jumped up from my undone bed and threw my arms around her tiny body.

"Hmpf" Rachel didn't hug me back, maybe because I had her arms pinned against her body so she wasn't able to move. "Britta-" I hugged her tighter. "Brittany. I can't. Breath." It took a while for me to understand what she was saying, but then I let go of her. Thinking that I didn't want to hug her to death since she just had agreed to go out dancing with me tonight.

She smiled though. I smiled even bigger. I liked to see her smile, then I knew that she was happy, and I wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically screamed at her. "I promise you, you won't regret this!" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her head away from me. She mumbled that we will see about that. I think she didn't mean to say that aloud, but she did. I smiled at my roommate before turning towards the door.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your boring homework now but I will be back at 7. Then I'm going to pick out a wonderful dress, from my wardrobe. Because I don't think you have any dresses... that will fit for tonight..." I trailed off, not really sure what to say more. "Okay, well, I'll see you later!"

She waved a cute little wave before I opened the door and walked out from our collage dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat on her bed, dressed in a blue dress that looked really gorgeous on her. She let out a nervous sigh and started fidgeting with her fingers in her purse.

"You know, I'm not so sure about this." I looked up to catch Rachel's anxious eyes in the mirror I was looking at to put on my makeup. I smiled at her, remembering what person who would join us at the club.

"Puck's gonna be there" I said, winking teasingly at her. Rachel sent me a scowl and a disgusting look that nobody could decipher as happy. "What, I thought you liked him... Seemed like that the last time anyway..." Rachel interrupted me with another scowl.

"I was drunk!" She shrieked. "And he was the one that started to kiss me. I did nothing!" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in protest and I didn't take it any further, knowing that I'd never win a battle with her. "See, that's why I never go out with you and your friends anymore!"

"Whatever. We need to go" I glanced at her. "And you need to start smiling!" I said, after seeing her moody expression. She smiled. I smiled too, because it was nice knowing that I could make her smile sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The club was pretty busy tonight. I figured it was karaoke night, it was always busy on karaoke nights. People got to sing on the big stage while others were dancing around them and nobody would even notice how bad you were since they were too drunk to listen carefully.

I had never been singing on those nights. I didn't think I was good at singing. And every time I sang at home Rachel told me to shut up. I don't know if she did that because I sing bad or because I usually sang Disney songs. Rachel, however, sings amazingly. And she knows it. When she sang at the club everyone was cheering and begging for more. But that happened when I was dancing. People liked when I danced, mostly guys. Girls liked it too sometimes. I didn't bother. I thought it was fun to get that much attention for doing something I thought was fun. And dancing is the only thing I'm confident enough to say I'm good at.

I spotted Puck walking towards us with three beers in his hands. I waved at him and he gave me one of his cocky smiles and made his way over. When he saw Rachel his smile turned into a frown and I couldn't help but giggle when Rachel gave him an eye roll.

"Well hello to you too, Puckerman" Rachel said over the loud music. He handed over a beer to her before nodding his head and giving her an 'hello' back.

"A beer to you too, Princess" Puck winked and handed me the second glass. "The others are over there. I have someone I'd like you to meet" He said and pointed at a booth near the stage. I got excited, there weren't many people that Puck wanted me to meet, this had to be someone special.

When we sat down at the booth I started to introduce Rachel to everyone she hadn't met yet. Mike and Tina were sitting at one side and Puck and Blaine were sitting at the opposite side. The only people Rachel had met before tonight were Puck and Mike.

Puck turned around in his seat and waved at someone who was approaching us. "This is Santana" I looked up. "My girlfriend". Everyone smiled at the new girl who had just returned from the bathroom. She gave them a shy wave before sitting down on Pucks' lap.

A girlfriend, really? When did that happen? I kept in mind that I would question Puck about this later. I looked back at Santana. She had long brown hair, silky brown skin and for some reason she reminded me of dark chocolate. Sweet dark chocolate. She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap and when she looked up to meet my gaze I could see that her eyes had the same color as chocolate too. She must have felt that I was staring, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. She was kind of intoxicating. I didn't know why, but I really liked her. I wanted to get to know her more. I wanted to know everything about her. Maybe she could be my new best friend. That would be awesome, to be best friends with Pucks' girlfriend. I was just about to ask her what food she liked the most and if she liked Gaga or Britney Spears the most, when Mike nudged me in the ribs.

"Earth to Brittany..." He looked at me like I had just arrived there looking like an alien and wearing white chickens on my head. I was about to answer when I noticed that all my friends was looking at me weirdly.

I looked at them questioningly and they turned their gazes away from me. Santana just smiled and kept her eyes locked with mine.

"I was just asking if you wanted to go dance with me?" Mike asked hopefully and I smiled widely and nodded at him, unable to decline such an offer.

We made our way through the dance floor and greeted some of the people that we knew from other nights at this club. We all kind of knew each other and Mike and I always danced in the middle with the other regulars. We brought a great party mood to the dance floor. They were building a circle around us and cheering when I whipped my hair back and forth, grinding my ass against a poor stranger standing next to me. Mike took my hands and spun me around and we started dancing together to the beat.

Mike and I had been friends forever. Me, Puck and Mike went to the same high school and we bounded immediately. They had protected me from people calling me stupid and they had taken care of me when I happened to drink too much at high school parties. We looked out for each other and we still did when we all moved to New York to work and study.

Mike whispered something in my ear but I couldn't hear so he said it again.

"I saw the way you looked at her, Britt. You like her". I furrowed my eye brows. Confusion written all over my face. He just smiled at me and winked suggestively before spinning me around.

What was he talking about? Who did I like? And why was he looking so mischievous? But before I could ask Mike about it he was off dancing with Tina, who had just shown up. I just shrugged, figuring I could ask him later. I continued dancing with random guys until I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around just in time to catch a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Brittany, right?" I didn't have time to answer before she continued. "I was going to dance with my stupid boyfriend, but he wandered off somewhere." She shook her head, but then looked at me and smiled. "Do you ever talk or are you always this quiet?" I widened my eyes, snapping myself out of chocolate thoughts. I noticed that it was becoming less crowdy. I looked around and saw that we had ended up near the stage now, away from the dancing people.

"I talk sometimes" I said to her, not able to control my smile. "Wanna dance?" I asked and she shrugged. I led her out on the dance floor and started moving to the rhythm of the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee, AU, Brittana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just dreaming**

The dance floor was starting to get crowdy again. People were grinding against each other and the club was starting to heat up.

Santana spun around and when she swayed her hips she accidentally brushed against my side. The music were getting louder and it was hard to see through all the drunken dancers. I felt my head started to spin and the alcohol slowly started to vanish. But then I saw a glimpse of brown hair. Santana locked her eyes with me and smiled when I grinned and sent her a wink. She took my hand and dragged me out towards the tables. Instead of going back to our booth she took me to the back entrance and opened the door.

Fresh air blew through my hair and I could feel the numb pounding in my ears. I sat down on the staircase to catch my breath.

"Do you dance for a living or something?" She breathed out, still high from all the spinning around. "You dance really good". I could feel my cheeks getting red. People had told me I danced good before, it was just her way of saying it. Like she really meant it. Usually it was just guys who complimented me for my dancing, and after they'd told me I was good, they would ask me to come home with them.

I smiled. I was pretty sure I never had smiled that big before. My cheeks hurt but I couldn't stop. She giggled and I looked away, not wanting her to see my tomato face.

"I wish I did." I said, observing the night sky of New York City. I could feel the mood slowly shift in my voice. Talking about my career as a dancer was always hard, since I didn't really have one. "I live on my study loan. I go to collage". I explained to her and gave her a sad smile. School was actually really fun but dancing for a living was my dream. But I was sure that I would be able to do that someday, regardless of what my parents said about it.

"I'm sure you will someday, they're stupid if they don't hire you on Broadway as a dancer". Santana said. I gulped, _could she read my thoughts?_I looked at her. Her big brown eyes were focused on the road across the street. I took in all her features. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips... She was really beautiful. I wanted her to know that and I was just about to tell her when the door opened behind us and we both shrieked and jumped away in surprise.

Puck was standing there, almost losing his balance and falling down. Lucky we moved, otherwise we would have had a Puck crashing us like in cartoons, when they always crash people so they look like pancakes.

I grabbed his hand and led him out on the grass in the back of the club. He was oviously very drunk because he was having a hard time walking in a straight line.

"Puck! I told you not to drink so much tonight! Remember what happened last time with Rache-". I stopped, realizing Puck maybe didn't want me to say that in front of his new girlfriend. I glanced at her, she didn't look angry. She looked normal. Maybe she was used to seeing Puck like this. I made a note in my head, remembering to have a talk with Puck later. He shouldn't have treated Santana like that. She deserved better. Puck was not the kind of guy who stuck with one girl for that long. I was used to see girls come and leave when it came to Noah. But knowing that Santana was now his girlfriend, I couldn't help but feel as Puck should at least try to stay faithful to her.

Puck was now sitting on the grass with a beer in one hand and the other hand clasped in mine. I let go of his hand and he immediately stretched his hand out for Santana.

"Come here, babe" He said and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't sit on the ground, the grass is wet". She said and helped him up and turned towards me with an apologetic look.

I scoffed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Please, I've been friends with this douch since high school. I'm used to his drunken state." I patted Puck on his head and gave his Mohawk a little pinch.

"Ouch, Brittany" Puck whined. Santana just giggled and shoved her hips against my hips playfully.

"I think that we should leave this sweetheart with Mike and go get us a couple of shots!" Santana gestured towards me and I totally agreed with her. I was in need of a shot right now. The only drink I had been drinking was beer and you couldn't get very far with just beer.

When Santana and I sat down at the bar to order shots she asked me if I wanted something strong or something very strong. I contemplated that in my head for a while. I shouldn't drink that much, since I had a lot in school next week, and I really had to study this weekend. But not drinking was boring and the fact that I had a lot in school next week made me think that maybe I should party a whole lot now 'cause that's the only party I will get in a while.

I realized I had been quiet for a long time because Santana was looking at me like she wanted an answer and never got one.

"I take that as you want the very strong one" She said and gave me a wink before turning to the bartender. I really thought she could read my mind. Every time I was quiet she understood what I wanted. I could just sit there and never talk and we could have an awesome conversation anyway. She was awesome. She was the first person I could be quiet around without making her think I'm stupid. It didn't feel like she thought I was stupid anyway, but maybe she did. _Oh no, what of she did_.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I heard Santana say. I turned my head towards her again.

"You". I stated simply. _Crap_. I didn't mean to say that. _Shit_. Now she will think that I'm even more stupid. _That didn't sound good_.

Santana just quirked her eye brows and gave me a wicked smile.

"Is that so?" She said, sounding very interested. I ducked my head down, trying to hide my shy smile. She chuckled and then handed me my shot. I took a gulp and instantly felt like spitting it out. It was so strong, but I swallowed it anyway. I wanted to ask her. I wanted to know.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I didn't say it loud but she snapped her head towards me and gave me the most confused look. I didn't know how to explain my question more specific, I just wanted to know what she thought.

"No, of course not". She said but she still sounded confused. I was happy with her answer though so I just smiled at her and nodded my head.

I raised my glass and held it in front of hers. "Cheers!".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I tried suppressing a loud groan while shielding my eyes from the sun. It was late, it had to be. The sun was already high on the sky and the traffic outside the window was busting through our curtains.

I stretched my arms but stopped when I realized someone else was in my bed. I looked around, seeing Rachel lying stiff in her own bed across the room. I turned around, facing the person I for some reason shared a bed with. Blaine. It was Blaine who had stolen my blankets in his sleep, and it was Blaine who had smeared his perfume all over my pillow. I groaned, too distract with my headache to even start to think about the events of the night before.

I poked his head with my finger to get him to wake up. _I hope nothing bad happened last night..._

A grunt came from somewhere underneath the pillow. Blaine poked his head up and started rubbing his eyes.

"My head hurts". He said before once again crashing down into the pillow. I chuckled at him. He was cute.

"Well, let me introduce you to Mr Hangover". I teased and got a pillow thrown in my face. I raised my eye brows. "Hey, this is my bed! I'm the only one hitting people with pillows here... Or stuffed unicorns". He hit me again, but with my unicorn this time. I sat up and started tickle his sides until he was out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

He screamed while laughing and ran out of my reach. I chuckled, proud of getting him out of bed. He shot me one last glare before disappearing into the bathroom. I got up as well, despite the aching in my head, and checked my phone for any missed calls or text messages. There was two texts.

One was from Mike, it said:  
>"Hope you got home safe and that Blaine and Rachel took care of your drunken ass ;)"<p>

_Oh boy_, I thought, trying to think what really happened last night. I hope I didn't embarrass myself as I did the last time when Blaine and I were out drinking and I tried to hook him up with a lot of boys. But ended up hooking up with all of them instead of giving them to Blaine. I felt really bad about that afterwards but he said that it was okay. He said that he never wanted any of them anyway, but I knew he did. We had met at the bar a couple of months ago and even though we hadn't known each other for that long, I knew that he was lonely and I knew that he was heartbroken. He had never told me what had happened but it was something about a boy called Sebastian.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused my attention back on my phone. One more message, an unknown number. I opened it and read:

"Hey I got your number from Puck. I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you yesterday and I hope you remember something from last night, you're very good at drinking ;) Anyway hope I'll see you again soon. xo Santana."

"Why are you giddy and all happy smiles in the morning?" Rachel groaned from her bed.

"Oh great, you're up. I'm gonna go buy some coffee!" I said it super fast so I didn't have to explain my goofy grin.

I was so happy though. That text meant that I didn't embarrass myself THAT much and that she wanted to hang out with me again! I wanted to see her again too. She was like this mystery that I couldn't solve in one day. I needed more time. Usually when I met someone it took five minutes for me to figure out what kind of person they were. If they were shy, open, happy, depressed. It was so fun to get to meet more personalities, that was one of the reasons I loved meeting new people.

But Santana was different. Her brown eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate were much more secret. It seemed like she didn't let people in that easily. I bet she had a lot of friends and people to hang out with all the time. Because she was one of those people you just wanted to be around all the time. But I doubt that all of those people really knew her.

But what could I know? I had met her once, and I was even drunk when that happened. One thing though, that I was sure of, was that she was really sweet. And very gorgeous. And I couldn't help but be a little proud of Puck to had found someone that beautiful. 'Cause I knew he had to fight hard for her. You could see it in his eyes. Santana was not someone he was willing to let go of in the first place.

When I arrived back at our dorm, Rachel and Blaine were sitting at the kitchen table, gossiping about last night. They were both fully dressed and looked ready to go out any second.

"Britt-Britt, you were drinking like there was no tomorrow yesterday". Blaine announced when I took a seat and gave them bouth large coffees. I blushed, knowing that it would come up.

I intertwined my fingers and put them in my lap, straightened my back and looked expectantly at my friends. "Okay, shoot. What was the most imbaresseing thing I did yesterday?" I closed my eyes, ready to hear something I would be regretting for the rest of my life.

Rachel and Blaine just laughed and shook their heads.

"You're fine Britt, you just drank a lot" Rachel said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" I asked, still nervous. When they both nodded I let out a deep sigh and stood up from the table. "Well great. I'm gonna go see Puckerman now, chiao!" I chirped and barely missed the smug smile my friends were exchanging. I turned around.

"What? I can't see Puck?" I asked innocently and raised my eye brows.

Rachel waved dissmissevly in front of her face. "No, of course you can sweetie, have fun". Blaine just nodded and smiled. They were so weird sometimes.

Turning around I marched over to my bed, grabbed my keys and some money. I waved at my friends and sent them a 'see you later' before I opened the door and went to get my car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was afternoon when I arrived at Puck's place. It was afternoon when I started driving to his place too, I just hadn't looked at the clock before now.

I wanted to talk to Puck. Mostly about Santana. I wanted to know how they met and how Puck could get a girl like Santana to stay with him more than a week. Or if they had been together more than a week? I didn't know. I was going to ask him now.

But I wanted to say to him that he should be nice too. Santana didn't seem like a stupid girl, unlike the other girls Puck usually slept with.

In fact, Puck and I were much a like in that manner. We both hooked up with a lot of people. He always had a new girl and I always had a new guy. I never really liked a boy like you can see people in romantic movies do. There hadn't been one boy that took my breath away. There hadn't really been any chances for guys to take my breath away. I had only had two or three serious relationships. They were nice and they treated me pretty good. They didn't get mad at me so often. A lot of people got angry with me, because I was confused and sometimes I didn't get what they were saying. I tried to avoid any kind of serious relationships with guys, it just messed everything up and it always ended with me getting heart broken.

Puck didn't have serious relationships either, so he must had been very fond of this Latina girl.

I stepped out of my car, after fixing the last piece of my make up. I made my way over to his building and walked up the stairs. When I was about to knock I could hear some shuffling around in the apartment. I rolled my eyes, knowing how Puckerman was the day after. He was a mess and I realized that talking seriousness with him right now probably wasn't a great idea. But I could still hang out with him so I knocked carefully on the door.

The door opened and a groggy Puck in only underwear looked up to meet my gaze. I smiled sweetly at him before giving him a pat on the shoulder. It had been a hard night for all of us, I guess.

He made room for me and I walked past him, heading for the couch in the living room. I was just about to do a cannon ball right down onto the cushion when I heard the sound of porcelain coming from the kitchen. Knowing Puck, I knew it wasn't him.

Coming down from my almost-cannon-ball, I walked through the living room and slid into the kitchen with my slippery frog-socks.

There she was. Santana was hanging over the stove, making pancakes? _Wait, she knows how to cook? And why was she here? Right, Puck's girlfriend_. Didn't think of that. She looked up at me when I went to stand beside her, to overlook her cooking abilities.

"You can cook? That's so cool! The only thing I can do is noodles." I thought for a second. "Well, I have never tried to make anything else. But still, this is so cool!" I continued to be amazed by her pancakes. It wasn't that I've never seen anyone cook before. It was just that I had never met a 20-year-old who ever bothered to cook real food.

I heard her giggle beside me. I looked up to see that she was staring at me.

"Hey you" She said with a huge grin. I gulped, her smile was really nice. _Wait, I shouldn't stare at her lips, that's weird_. Guys always stared at my lips when they wanted to kiss me. And I didn't want to kiss Santana. I was a girl, and she was a girl too. I glanced one more time at her lips. _Or would I want to? No, what?_Or well, her lips were really nice so I guess if it came down to that I sometime really HAD to kiss her, I wouldn't mind...

"You're cute", she said. I shook my head free from thoughts and met her eyes. _What?_

She bumped her hips into mine. "Come on, let's eat! There's enough for you too if you want." Said before walking towards the kitchen table with a large plate with surely over 50 pancakes. I had never seen so many pancakes before.

"I bet Puck could eat that many if he wanted to, he always eat like a dinosaur." My eyes were big, there were so many pancakes. But Puck didn't have any limits when it came to food. One time in high school he ate thirty-seven meatballs and he said he even wanted more after that.

"Well, he has to control himself and leave some for us so we won't starve". Santana said with a little nod of her head.

Just as we were going to sit down, Puck came through door, fully dressed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Santana asked when Puck sat down next to his girlfriend. Puck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and answered with a shrugg of his shoulders.

"If Mike hadn't given me all that alcohol, I would've been fine by now" Puck grunted and started to pick up a pancake from the plate.

"Oh please! You would have been drinking just as much even if Mike wasn't there". I said shaking my head. Puck always drank, whether people told him to or not.

Puck just snorted and took a bite. "Well, you drank just as much as me anyway" Puck said, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, but I'm awesome so my hangover is already gone". I said, quirking my head and shot Puck a wide grin. He just shook his head but couldn't hide his little smile. Santana chuckled and poured some milk into her glass.

"And I, the only responsible person in this room, knows my limits and didn't drink that much!"

She looked at me, and gave me a wink. I felt my cheeks getting red but I didn't look away.

"Guess we have a lot to learn from you then" I said, returning the wink.

**That was chapter 2! what did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. **

**And if you have any ideas to further chapters, please tell me!**

**Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reviews, alerts, favorites etc! **

We were sitting in Puck's living room, playing on his Xbox.

Beer bottles were lined up on the coffee table, already empty. After pancakes, we all had moved over to the couch to play some games and forget about head aches and yesterday's regrets.

"Seriously dude, that was not cool!" Puck shouted over the loud shooting noises that was coming from the TV. We were playing Call of Duty and Santana and I were winning big time.

"You have to run away, Puck. If you dont want us to do headshots and blow off your cute little head!" Santana whined from her seat next to me on the blue couch. I high fived her and went back to shooting Puck's head off.

Puck threw his arms up and dropped the consoler onto his lap. "You know what? I give up." He started to walk away when I saw Santana picking up a pillow and hit him in the back.

"Coward. Just because me and Britts here are owning your ass, doesn't mean that you can just walk away from our game!" Santana sneered at him, owning a giggle from me. I couldn't help but smile at her nick name for me though. It sounded cute, especially coming from those lips... _Oh my god, what was it with me today_? Probably just still a little hungover.

"Brittany?" I looked up and saw Puck looking weirdly at me. I quirked my eye brows, indicating for him to ask, whatever he was asking, again. "I was just saying that I was going to order some pizza, you want your usual?" _Yes! I loved pizza_. I smiled super big at Puck before nodding my head.

Puck left to go get his phone and I turned my attention to Santana who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why are you always so deep in thoughts?" She said, tilting her head on her hands that rested on her knees. I looked down at her, not really knowing the answer to that question. She held my gaze and I got once again drowned into those eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate. We were sitting really close since the couch wasn't bigger than a love seat and when Puck moved I didn't bother to move away to give Santana more space.

"I guess I've just had a lot to think about lately". I answered, tapping my fingers lightly on one of her knees. She looked down at my hand and started tracing patterns over my knuckles. Her fingertips were warm against my skin and I felt a sensation I had never felt before, building up in my body.

A loud thud came from the front door and then Puck ran into the living room with three pizza boxes and a six pack of beer safely placed in his arms. Santana moved away from me and took the TV remote in her hands. Puck playfully spatted my hand away when I tried taking my pizza from the pile of boxes.

"Britt, I'm so sorry, I forgot to buy you your pizza!" Puck joked and looked fake apologetic. I just smiled and took one of the boxes.

"You could never forget such a thing". I teased and winked at him before turning my attention to the TV.

Santana flipped to a channel where the movie "Valentines Day" were on. I cheered, Santana giggled and Puck groaned. She let it be on that channel and set the remote down on the table before grabbing a pizza and a beer bottle. The movie went on and soon we had been drinking all the beer and eating all the pizza. Santana had to eat the last piece of my pizza because my stomach was already full. Puck wanted the pizza too but I gave it to Santana.

Xxxxxxxxx

We sat so close and I nearly felt like exploding. Both Puck and Santana were almost sitting on my lap. We all started to get tired and they were resting their heads on my shoulders. Puck had his eyes closed and I thought he was going to fell asleep any second now. Santana yawned right into my ear and I started laughing because it tickled. She just groaned and told me to sit still. I didn't sit still, instead all the tiredness I felt before vanished and now I was just in teasing mood. So I sat up straight, and Puck fell against the armrest but didn't make an effort to do anything about it. I turned around so I was facing Santana. She had her eyes closed too so she didn't see when I reached forward and started tickle her sides.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped away from her sleeping position. She screamed, while she jolted over me and got us both falling down onto the floor. I just laughed at her because she looked like a crazy person that had just woken up from a very intense nightmare.

She shuffled around and straddled my lap, started to tickle my sides. I laughed even harder and tried to get out from underneath her, but she was so strong. She pinned my hands to the floor and intertwined our fingers over my head. She then bowed her head down and started tickle me with her hair in my face. That was all too much. I screamed so loud, unable to stop. I jiggled my hips to try and get up but she held me down. Her hair was all over my face so I couldn't see her. But I could hear her, and she was laughing too.

Puck rolled over on the couch and looked over the edge.  
>"Why are you girls on the floor?" He said, clearly missed when we left his side on the couch. Santana let go of my hands and sat up.<p>

"I'm trying to kill your friend, wanna help?" She said, winking at me and then looking at Puck for an answer. Puck opened his eyes super wide before spinning around and falling down next to us on the floor. He withdrew his balance and sat up. I saw that he was going to start tickle me too. So to Santana's surprise, I spun her over and jumped up from the floor. I heard Santana let out shriek behind me and I darted for the kitchen to catch my breath. I smiled widely when Puck also entered the kitchen behind me. He stormed towards me and threw me up on his back, running back to the couch. I kept screaming, afraid to be hit by something. Santana was still sitting on the floor, eyeing us suspiciously. I locked eyes with her, trying to seem dangerous. She laughed.

"You look like a clown who is trying to smile", Santana gasped between laughs. I inhaled, flew away from Puck's back and over to the Latina who just insulted me.

"You are begging for it, sweet cheeks" I said mysteriously and crawled towards her, unable to fully stand up between my giggles. She was now sitting on the couch, but before I could jump cannon-ball on her, Puck stormed ahead of me and started to wrestle Santana down on the sofa. Just then, a knock was heard from the front door. We had already gotten our pizzas so who could it be? I caught my breath and went to open the door.

"Hey, is Santana there?" A dark haired little girl stood in front of me, she must have been around sixteen. She had the same chocolate colored hair and the same skin color as Santana, but her eyes was different.

"What are you doing here?" First I thought that it was me who had said that, but then I realized that I would never talk like that to a stranger, especially since I'm not in my own house. No, I turned around and saw Santana standing behind me. She glared at the girl and I realized that it was Santana who said it. I figured it was some kind of family member to her so I took a couple of steps backwards to give Santana more space by the door. That girl was so much like Santana. When she started speaking, I could see where Santana got her fiery voice from. It wasn't fierce, it was just fiery.

"Mom wants you to come home, and apparently you left your phone somewhere so you haven't answered our calls. So anyway, you need to bring your sweet ass home now."

"I am twenty fucking years old of age, do you know what that means, Anastasia? That means that I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Santana yelled and slammed the door shut right in front of the girl.

I winced. Puck look surprised too. But that girl seemed kind of bitchy so i didn't blame her for yelling. Santana looked pissed, but when she turned around to face me and Puck she just smiled sadly and said that she had to go.

"Sorry about that by the way. That's my crazy bitchy little sister!" She said and I felt like giving her a hug, because it looked like she needed it.

So I did. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. At first she just stood there, but then she put her arms around my neck and hugged me back.

"Do you have to go?" I said into her hair. She just chuckled and let go of my neck.

"Yes, unfortunately. But I had a really good time. And you still owe me for that tickling-game you just started." She pointed her finger at me. "And you sir," she pointed at Puck, "should call me tonight" She said and Puck nodded. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye Sany" I said, waving my hand at her when she opened the door. She turned around.

"Okay, do not call me Sany. That sounds like I'm two years old". She said, scowling.

I just giggled before waving once again. Puck waved too and we both stood there next to each other, smiling and waving at her. Santana's face softened.

"You two look really cute right now", she said before closing the door behind her. Puck spun around to face me.

"You wanna party?" He asked, looking very hopeful. I raised my eye brows.

"Puck!" I whined. "First: who was that and what just happened with you girlfriend? And you just complained about a hangover and said that you would never drink again. And now you want to party?"

He just shrugged. I sighed.

"What about watching a movie instead?" I said, but then squealed, excited when I thought of the different movies we could watch. "We could watch Lady and the Tramp! Ah Puck, I love that movie!"

"Britt, you watch that movie like five times a week. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Puck asked, looking confused.

I frowned. "No." I knitted my eye brows together. "You could never get tired of Lady and the Tramp. There should be like... A law against that." I said, thinking that if I ever became the nations president, I would have made a law against getting tired of Lady and Tramp. _And other movies too... Like Valentines Day, Love Actually, the beauty and the beast, Tangled and..._

"Britt!" I snapped out of Brittany-Space.

"What?" I asked Puck, having no idea what he just said. He rolled his eyes and took me by the hand, leading me back to the couch.

"We can watch Love Actually if you want, but not that Beauty and that disgusting Beast!" He stopped and looked at me, to make his point clear.

I raised my arms over my head. "Love Actually it is!" I said, poking him in the ribs.

Xxxxxxxxx

The movie was almost over now, and I was a bit nervous. I wanted to talk to Puck. I hadn't gotten the chance yet. But I needed to know, I needed to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. She was something special, I didn't want to see her sad. Seeing her looking pissed at her little sister was hard enough. It seemed like there was something more to her, and something more to her family. I didn't know Santana that well, but something was bugging her and I didn't want Puck to get her more upset than she already was.

I glanced over at Puck who was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"How did you two meet?" I asked. It was probably best to start with the easy part. He looked at me, then gave me a cocky smile.

"We met at a bar a few miles away. I was really drunk and so was she. We danced and then we went home to me." He paused, looking back at the TV. "It was nice."

I nodded, I figured it had been something like that. I felt bad. I felt bad for Santana. Puck was sweet and adorable. But faithful? _No_.

"Do you like her?" I asked. Puck just gave me a weird look.

"If course I like her. Plus, she's totally hot." He grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean..." I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. He wouldn't understand if I asked. "Are you on the same page? You're not really the most trusted guy when it comes to relationships". I regretted it as soon as I heard what I had just said. I didn't mean it like that, or I didn't want to say it like that at least.

Puck glared at me with a disbelieving look. He looked hurt, and maybe disappointed.

"Puck, I just don't want you to hurt her" I said softly, not wanting him to get pissed off at me for having opinions about his relationships.

"It's not your business" Puck growled, turning his head away from me.

"She's my friend too now Puck. I care about her and she seems like a really sweet girl." I tried to explain. But Puck didn't seem like he understood.

"I've had a lot of girlfriends and this is the first time you have ever cared about any of them. You're always on my side when it comes to relationships. I thought we had the same oppinions when it came to people we screwed!" Puck yelled. He was standing now. He threw his arms over his head and walked away. "I'm out of here" he said and turned to slam his bedroom door shut behind him.

I slumped down into the couch. He was right, when it came to relationships, Puck and I thought alike. But this was different. This was about Santana. Not about some random girl.

I sighed, buried my head in my hands and tried to hold in the tears. I didn't want to cry over this. He would calm down, I would apologize and then we could go back to being friends.

I stood up, walked into the kitchen to gather my things. There were no reasons to stay here now. On the kitchen table was Puck's phone.

I bet he wasn't even going to call her tonight as he promised. _Asshole_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I drove back the dorm I shared with Rachel Berry. Just when I was going to enter the building I remembered that Rachel probably was still awake. I was not good at hiding my feelings and if I went in there I would have to talk to Rachel, and I wasn't in the mood for that now. Not that she wouldn't be on my side, she knew how Puck was. But Rachel would just start talking about a musical she once saw or participated in and I loved to hear about that but I wasn't sure if I was able to concentrate on her talking right now. No, I wanted to be alone, _to think_.

I went back to my car, figured that I could go grab a coffee or something. It was pretty late but still. I could come back when I knew Rachel would be asleep. I went inside my car and put my keys into the engine.

Was protecting Santana really more important than keeping my friendship with Puck? I had known him since forever and I loved him. He was always there for me. Maybe I could do something so I could protect them both. Maybe I could still be best friends with both of them. Maybe Puck liked Santana more than he wanted to admit.

And why was Santana suddenly so important for me? I had known her for two days. And like Puck said; I was always with him when it came to relationships.

But I wanted to be friends with Santana. She seemed cool and I liked cool people.

I drove until my thoughts turned into daydreaming. I didn't really know where I was but when I rounded a corner, I saw a coffee shop that seemed open. The lights were dim and it looked cozy so I went inside. Music was playing in the background and a blonde pretty girl was standing behind the counter, picking up tiny cupcakes. She looked over at the entrance when the door closed behind me.

"Good evening" she said sweetly and went over to the cashier to take my order. I smiled at her, admiring the little shop.

"It's very cute in here, can't believe I've never been here before" I said, looking around the room.

"Well thanks, I decorated it myself" The blonde girl said, smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She followed my eyes and looked at the different colors and fabrics on the walls. There were small pictures on the walls also, of people I've never seen before. I was going to ask what their names were, but figured that I wouldn't recognize them anyway.

"It's nice" I said. I went over to the counter to order a coffee. "A latte thanks".

She started to prepare my coffee. I was so curious about this shop. It seemed so secret, yet so popular. I wondered how this girl could have this place on her own. Or maybe she didn't. But if she had decorated it and was the girl behind the disk, she must have had a lot of power over the shop. Since I was the only costumer I thought that I wouldn't disturb her if I asked her a question.

"Do you own this place by yourself?" I questioned. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah." she sighed. "It's fun, but really stressful". _Impressive_, I thought. She couldn't be so much older than me yet she had her own coffee shop.

"That's really cool. I wish I had something like this too. Something I had done, something to be proud of". I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. My mom always told me not to talk to strangers, especially not about stuff like this. But I was really open, even when it involved strangers.

The girl tilted her head to one side and smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean... That was kind of why I moved here, to get something done." She shook her head. "Just never thought it would be a coffee shop!" She laughed but it didn't sound like she thought it was funny.

I shrugged. A shop like this was something to be proud of. She had every right to be proud.

"Here you go! A latte", she handed me the take away mug. I thanked her and turned around to leave when she stopped me.

"You can come in whenever you want. Get's pretty lonely around here sometimes." She said, looking down and fiddled with her hands on the cashier. I smiled wide at her.

"I will. Whenever I've got a little extra time" She smiled back and nodded her head. I opened the door but turned my head around. "I'm Brittany, by the way" I told her.

She laughed. "And I'm Quinn".

**Tell me what you think! And tell me if you want Faberry or Finchel!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all so much! Hehehe seems like the majority of you wants Faberry... **

**And I just want you all to know, Brittana is endgame in this fic! **

It was Monday morning and it was really cold for barely being the end of summer. The sun was shining though but it was the wind who blew through my hair that was cold.

Campus was pretty dead as usual. The students were not up before nine am, even though it was a weekday. But I had to talk with the teacher before class. We were doing this musical together with some other classes and I was helping choreograph a dance number. So I had some ideas I wanted to discuss with her.

When I walked down the hallways trying to supress yawns and trying my best not to fall asleep right then and there, I got a text from Mike. He wrote that we needed to gather the group again and do something fun. I thought he'd never ask. I was always in the mood for a party, even though I had a lot of school work to catch up on.

I had been sitting the entire Sunday with my homework and had actually got a lot done. So maybe I was worth a little fun.

Maybe I could get Mike really drunk and get him to do crazy stuff. Me and Puck used to do that all the time. Mike was very held back and he didn't usually drink that much. But when he drank, he became crazy, and he was so much fun.

I texted Mike back and said that we should have a little get together this weekend, just for our friends. It was awesome to go out dancing but hanging out with friends and have a private party was even better. I also said that we would need loads of alcohol and a lot of food. I was going to get Rachel to join us too. I thought that she would appreciate this plan more than going to a club with a lot of strangers, where the music was so loud nobody could hear when she talked.

I thought about Puck. He wouldn't miss a get-together... But he wasn't happy with me right now. I didn't know if it was because I minded his business or if he really liked Santana. I mean, who wouldn't like Santana? But he just looked at her the same way he looks at all the other girls. Maybe Puck stayed with her because she was hotter than his other girls. But I still didn't think it was fair. She still deserved a better boyfriend...

But if Puck wouldn't show up, then we would be: Mike, Tina of course, Me and... Well maybe Rachel. I could maybe convince Blaine to come with us. Not that I would have to do much convincing... But that wasn't a lot of people... We needed more to throw this little party-get-together.

"Brittany!" I turned around just in time to see Sam Evans walking towards me. He was holding a chemistry book under his arm and was smiling so big I almost thought that I would fall into his mouth and drown there. "I was thinking that you maybe wanted help with the chemistry-test. I've got all the answers!" He waved with the paper infront of my face.

I was so thankful for Sam. He made this school life so much easier.

"Thank you Sam, I owe you big time" I said, taking the paper he handed me. Wait... I could...

"Hey Sam, do you wanna come to a small little party me and some friends are throwing this weekend?" He looked surprised, maybe he didn't think I would invite him to something that took place outside this building. We had never hung out like that before.

"Erhm..." He was hesitant at first, but then nodded his head. "Sure! Why not". Awesome! One more person and Sam was so sweet so I was sure my friends would love him.

"Great! I'll text you the details later". I said, walking away whilst waving goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

School went on and on and on. Just when I thought I was going to faint from all the learning, the day was over and I went straight to my car. I didn't want to go home to the dorm just yet. I had been thinking all day. I thought about the girl I met before, on Saturday night, in that coffee shop. She had said that it got very lonely around there sometimes. I thought that I would swing by and maybe invite her over for the party. She might appreciate meeting new people, I thought and then turned the corner and closed the engine to my car off.

When the door shut behind me, Quinn looked up from the cashier to identify her new costumer. It was crowdy today, maybe it was more popular on the afternoon than in the middle of the night. When she saw that it was me, she smiled and gave me a small little wave. I waved back and went to stand at the back of the queue.

I once again looked around the little shop and admired the different pictures and photographs on the walls. That place reminded me of something, or someone, but I couldn't figure out who or what.

It was my turn in the line now and I greeted Quinn with a huge smile. She mirrored it and I ordered a latte again.

"You came back." She said over her shoulder when she started making my coffee.

"Of course I did!" I said, confused about the fact that she was surprised that I had showed up again. "You have great coffe here" I joked.

Quinn just chuckled and handed me the hot cup of coffee.

I wanted to invite her but I didn't know if it was too forward. She was still just a stranger and maybe she didn't feel comfortable about hanging with my friends. But then I thought back to the other night, she had looked so lonely and it really seemed like she needed some friends right now. Plus, if Sam was going to be there... Maybe I could hook them up. I smiled brightly at myself, proud of this new idea.

"Would you like to hang out with me and a couple friends this weekend? We're gonna drink some alcohol and just have fun, sounds interesting?" Quinn stopped her hands from taking my money, looking unsure.

"I promise that me and my friends are super nice and we won't kidnap you or anything!" I said, raising my hands to prove my innocence.

Her face softened. "Okay, I'm in." She said, now smiling wide. "You can take my number, it's on this note". She handed me a card with a photo of her and a number and the name of her shop.

"Cool!" I smiled at her. "See you later then!".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I threw myself on the bed, exhausted from the day's events.

I had already talked to Rachel and I convinced her to come with me this weekend. She would even bring one of her friends from high school. I had never heard of him before but his name was Burt... Or Kurt... Or something like that. Apperantly they were really good friends. I wondered why Rachel had never talked about him before. We decided that Mike and Tina's place would be the best place since they had this huge house that Mike's parents paid for. When I asked why they paid it for him he said something about it being an Asian thing. If he went to collage, then his parents would pay all the costs.

I tried calling Puck too. He didn't answer but I heard from Mike that he had been with Santana during the day but then drove away by himself to a club somewhere. I just sighed. I couldn't help but think that it's all my fault. If I hadn't talked to Puck then maybe he wouldn't be in the other side of the city right now, without his girlfriend, partying.

But then I thought again. It was Puck after all. He would had been with other girls tonight even if I wouldn't had talked to him about Santana.

Suddenly I got an idea. If Puck wasn't with Santana right now, then Santana could be with me.

I jumped out of bed and darted towards my phone. I picked it up and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Hey Sany!" I answered into the phone.

"Britt! What did I say about that nick name?" She said, but couldn't hold back her laughter. I just chuckled, knowing that she enjoyed that name. "But anyway, Hi!".

"What's up, in the trupp?" I didn't know why I said that, it just sounded fun. Santana chuckled too.

"I'm just sitting around, doing nothin'" She answered, sounding very bored. I cheered.

"Well, what about we do something about your boredom? Let's hang out!" I sounded very excited, but I was, so I didn't bother changing my tone.

"Okay! What are we gonna do?" Santana said. I just shrugged but then remembered that she couldn't see me through the phone.

"Meet me at the park just outside Puck's apartment in 15 minutes?" I said it as a question so she would have an opportunity to say no.

"Awesome" she just said and I told her goodbye before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We met at the park as we had decided. She was already sitting on one of the benches when I arrived. She smiled when she saw me coming, and i returned it, widely.

"Here are you sitting, all by yourself" I teased when I sat down next to her.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you weren't so late" She teased back, nudging me with her jacket. I put on my most innocent face and tried to look like a cute lost puppy, so she wouldn't get mad at me. It worked because she started laughing.

"You should come to a party this weekend. It's just the usual gang, plus a few people" I said, looking over at her. I wasn't sure if Puck had said anything to her about what I had said or about he being angry with me. But I wanted her to be at the party with me. "I don't think Puck will be there... But you can just go with me" I said and now she looked at me, smiling.

"Okay." She said it softly, almost like a whisper, but I heard her.

"I wanted to ask you something..." I locked my eyes with her and then took a deep breath. "Do you like Puck?" I asked. It was a weird question to ask her and I couldn't ask her whatever I wanted, like I could do with Puck. Not that that turned out so good either though...

"I... Wha... Yeah. I mean" She trailed off. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I was just going to say that she didn't had to answer, when she spoke again. "I like him, I do. But... I don't know. He's a safe place and sometimes I just really need to get away from my family." I gulped. Her family? I knew it was something weird about that but I didn't know what. Santana put her hands in her pockets and shook her head. She looked over at the little fontain in the middle of the park, it seemed like she was fixing her eyes on something to distract her from her thoughts.

"We should go buy ice cream" She said, turning her head towards me like she waited for an answer. I nodded, glad about that idea. But I kind of wanted to know more about her, and about her family. But maybe she wasn't ready, maybe she would tell me when she wanted me to know.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You can't choose strawberry! That's disgusting!" Santana laughed when I picked out my ice cream flavor. I looked over at her, shocked.

"Disgusting? Have you even tasted strawberry ice creme?" I shrieked. Did we live on the same planet? Strawberry was the best thing ever invented! Santana just shrugged and went to order her own. "What are you ordering then?" I asked, preparing myself for some lame answer, like licorice. Licorice was disgusting.

"I was thinking about chocolate actually". She said. I almost choked on my ice creme. I widened my eyes. Of course she would order chocolate. "What, don't you like chocolate?" she asked when she saw my shocked face. I gulped.

"No. I love chocolate" I answered quickly.

**This was more like a filler, but with a lot of important things. Next chapter will be more exciting... and cute. It's gonna be the whole party-get-together-thing, so stay tuned! ;) **

**And tell me what you think so far :-) I really appreciate it! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo, here's chapter five! Hope you enjoy!**

It was Saturday, and it was time to get our party on.

Mike had bought seventeen bottles of vodka, ten soda's and loads of cider and beer. He had ordered twenty pizzas, but when I said Puck wouldn't show up, Mike put ten of them in the freezer to save for tomorrow morning.

I had been throwing clothes around for the past hour or so. First I decided I would go with a nice dress but then I thought of what the others may wear. I thought I would have been the only one wearing a dress, and I wanted to wear what the others were wearing. So I went with jean shorts and a tank top.

Sam and Quinn had already been informed about the where and whens so now it was just to get going. Mike, Tina and Blaine were already starting to get their drunk on, Mike had texted me half an hour ago, saying that they were starting a little ahead. I smiled, knowing that Mike would get very drunk tonight.

"Brittaaany!" Rachel squeled from the other side of the door. I snapped my head towards her. She looked frustrated.

"Just a second! I'll just get my keys" I said before she opened the door and walked out, not waiting for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt should be here any second" Rachel said, tapping her fingers against the door frame of the car. She sat in the passenger seat. We were going to pick up Kurt and Santana on our way, since they didn't know where Mike lived and I didn't want them to get lost.

"Sure..." I said. I was lost in my own thoughts so I didn't bother if we needed to wait.

"Finally!" Rachel breathed out, sounding very relieved. I don't think she had so much patient, she always wanted things to go fast and easy. And waiting wasn't part of that.

The back door opened and a boy stepped in, breathing heavy.

"Sorry, my hair got stuck in the hair dryer" He said, bucking his seat belt.

"Ah, that happened to me one time. It was really uncomfortable" I said, feeling compassion for the boy. He stared at me for a second before he opened his mouth again.

"Hey, I'm Kurt" He said and stretched his hand out towards me.

"Brittany" I answered and shook his hand.

I put the key in the engine and drove out to the main road. We were going to pick up Santana at her house. I hadn't been to her house before so I was really excited to see it. I wondered if her parents or sister were going to be there too.

I didn't get to know that because before I could turn up to her street I saw Santana standing on the sidewalk. She waved and I stopped the car in front of her. She skipped around the car and got in next to Kurt in the back seat.

"Hey San!" I chirped and looked over my shoulder to see her face. She was beaming and I smiled back at her. I introduced her to Kurt. But Santana had already met Rachel, so they said just hey to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Music was blaring from inside Mike and Tina's house. We walked up the porch and just opened the door. I figured they wouldn't hear me if I knocked.

Rachel went straight over to Blaine and started introduce him to Kurt. Mike and Tina were in the kitchen preparing drinks so I started walking towards them to say hi. Santana walked behind me and I was glad she did. Because I had said to her that she could be with me all night, if she wasn't comfortable being alone with Puck and I's friends. I looked back to catch her eyes and to give her a comforting smile. She looked a bit nervous so I poked her in the ribs.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm here" I said. Santana locked eyes with me but she didn't respond, she just looked at me. She looked relieved though and she showed a little smile. It was a small smile but it wasn't forced. I grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen.

"Britt!" Mike cheered when when we entered. "Finally, the party animal is here", he shouted and Tina put her hand over his mouth to try and quiet him down. Tina had been drinking more though, she was laughing and couldn't stand up straight.

"Geez guise! I thought you just started drinking half an hour ago?" I asked, but could t hold in my laughter. I heard Santana chuckle next to me too. I was glad she could relax a little. After what she had told me about her family the other day, It seemed like she needed a little break to just have fun.

"Weeeell. Half an hour is a long time". Mike drooled out before handing Santana and me two shots. I had to let go of her hand to take it. I instantly missed the warmth but the alcohol in my throat made me warm enough. Not the same warm though.

"Wow, this was strong", Santana said. I had just downed half of my drink but Santana had taken all of hers. She looked up at me and then looked at my shot, then she took it from my hand and drank the rest of it.

I gasped. Did she just stole my drink?

"How dare you?" I giggled. She just looked at me with a wide grin. Then she poured me a vodka and soda to make up for the stolen drink.

The door bell rang and I went to open the door. I dragged Santana with me so she wouldn't be alone in the kitchen with a drunken Tike.

I threw the door opened to reveal the stranger. There stood Quinn. I grinned wide at her and opened the door even more. When I looked behind Quinn I saw Sam walking through the gate.

"Oh hey you guys! Welcome!" I said pretty loud so they both would hear over the music. They both smiled and when Sam walked up to the porch Sam and Quinn shook hands and introduced themselves. I smiled to myself. They could be a great couple.

I felt Santana peek over my shoulder to look at the new arrivals.

"Quinn?" Santana said, sounding surprised. Wait, she knew Quinn? Quinn looked up to meet Santana's gaze.

"Santana!" she exclaimed, looking as surprised as Santana did. I looked over at Sam. He looked like how I felt. Confused.

"You two know each other?" I asked. They both nodded. First I thought that they had been enemies or something because they were so quiet. But then Quinn spoke.

"It's so nice to see you. I didn't know you still lived here." She said. I looked over at Santana. She smiled.

"Yeah, we never moved. We loved it so much". Santana answered. I guess I still looked confused because Santana turned to me and said: "Me and my family moved here from California a couple of years ago, we were going to move back but we never did". Santana looked over at Quinn again.

"You still live with your family?" Quinn questioned, but said it kind of carefully, as if Santana wouldn't want to answer that.

Santana flickered her gaze to me, and then to Sam, and then back to Quinn. "Yeah, I do" She said. Quinn just nodded. It became a little awkward so I decided to let Sam and Quinn in and I changed the subject.

"Wait, so, how did you two know each other?" I asked.

Quinn told me that they went to the same high school and that they had been cheerleaders together. I looked over at Santana with a smug smile, she just rolled her eyes but mirrored my smile. Then Santana asked how I and Quinn met and I told her about the cafe incident. Santana was impressed by the fact that Quinn owned an own coffee shop too and Quinn just blushed when I complimented her.

Sam had walked into the living room to join the others. He already knew Rachel from collage, so he sat down and talked to her.

When we entered the living room everybody were engaged in different conversations. Mike, Tina and Sam were talking about the best way to do body shots. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch but they talked too low for me to hear what they were talking about.

Rachel stood in a corner, looking bored. I decided to walk over to her and make her less bored. I didn't want her to leave or anything. I introduced her to Quinn and she instantly looked happier. I glanced over at Santana. She was looking at me too and when our eyes locked we started giggling.

I heard another giggle that came from Quinn and when I looked over at her she was still talking with Rachel. They were talking about some Broadway show and I instantly felt bad for Quinn. I loved Rachel and some of the things she said were really interesting but sometimes it could get a little too much. Quinn didn't seem to bother though. She actually smiled and gave Rachel some comments here and there. I smiled. I had never seen anyone being that into what Rachel had to say about Broadway.

Santana hooked her pinky finger through mine and dragged us down to sit on the couch. Santana leaned into me and whispered in my ear, since the music was so loud. She suggested that we should play a drinking game to get the party mood up. I agreed with her and lunge forward to poke Mike's arm. I had to rest my body over Santana's legs so I could reach him. Apperantly Santana took that chance to tickle my sides. I screamed.

Santana leaned forward and whispered in my ear: "Revenge".

Everybody looked at us and because I was laughing, Santana laughed too. Everybody else started laughing, I don't know why but maybe just because we laughed. And because they had already been drinking alot. I had Mike's attention now so I asked him if we could play 'never have I ever'.

"Of course we will!" He shouted.

Everyone gathered in a circle on the floor. We sat close to each other and poured ourselves some beer and vodka. Mike started.

"Never have I ever..." He paused to gain more excitement. We leaned forward and waited for him to speak. "Kissed someone in this room!" Mike grinned at turned to Tina while them both took a big gulp from their cups.

The other people in the room, including me, sat back and watched them drink up. I had once kissed Mike on the cheek, when we won a dance contest in high school. But I wasn't sure if that counted.

Now it was Santana's turn, because she sat next to Mike. She was leaning on her hands behind her back and her legs were outstretched in the middle on the circle. She seemed nervous again so I took my hand and rested it on hers, to comfort her. Santana stopped in the middle of a deep sigh and looked over at me. I grinned at her and she let out the breath.

"Umm... Never have I ever..." She spoke and I listened carefully. I didn't want to miss anything she said. Her voice did something to me. It was like she could talk all day but I would never get tired of it. It was different from when Rachel spoke. I always zoomed out when she talked to me. But whenever Santana spoke, it was like she was saying something so important that you couldn't miss it. "Never have I ever tickled someone to death". She said and then held my gaze while she took a sip from her cup. I gasped and gave her elbow a nudge. Then I took up my own cup and joined in on the drinking. She didn't let go of my eyes. We kept drinking. I felt like I could have drown in those eyes of hers. They made me feel so safe and made me feel like I didn't need anything else. I hadn't felt like that before for someone. Especially not towards a friend. Then my glass became empty so I placed it down on the floor and broke the eye contact. But then I looked up at San again and she was smiling so wide. I winked at her before she also placed her glass back onto the floor.

I had been looking at her this intire time so I didn't know if anyone else drank, but I don't think they did.

I needed another drink. I stood up and tried not to fall. I told everyone that I would go to the kitchen and get another drink. Mike stood up too and told me that he would help me, he said that I needed someone to lean on. I told him that I could do it myself. Then Santana got up too. She told Mike to sit down and that she would follow me to the kitchen.

I let her take my hand and we walked away together from the living room.

"Britt you're so drunk!" Santana laughed. I just smiled at her and took a better grip around her hand. But I wanted to hold her closer so I let go of her hand and intertwined our fingers instead. I felt Santana tense a bit, but then she squeezed my fingers harder.

When we arrived in the kitchen, I went to sit on the counter next to the stove. I dangled my legs over the edge and patted the counter next to my legs. I wanted her to sit there but she just shook her head.

"My jeans are way too skinny for that" She said. I looked down at her legs to see how skinny her jeans was, but my eyes soon trailed up higher. She was really toned. I trailed my eyes up to meet her eyes. She was already looking at my eyes. She was blushing. And when I realized that she knew that I had just checked her out, I blushed too.

Santana turned around to pick up a bottle of vodka. She sat our cups down next to me and started to pour us some liquid. I watched her doing that. She just poured vodka in to a red solo cup but it was so interesting. I narrowed my eyes at her. _What was I doing?_

Before I could answer that question for myself, Santana handed me one of the cups. I was pretty sure this was originally her cup but it didn't matter. I could feel that she was staring at me while I was drinking. _Good, I was not the only one who was ogling_. I didn't want to let go of the cup, I didn't want her to stop gazing. But then the drink was finished again and I had to put the cup down on the counter.

Santana got closer. She was standing so close that my knees were pressed into her abdomen. We made eye contact again and she put her hand up and grazed her hand over my knee. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I gulped. _She was so close_. Our faces was so close now. I could feel her breath against my cheek. Her hand trailed up my thigh and I shuddered under her touch. I peeked down at her lips. They were a little parted and so pink and I couldn't help but imagine what they would taste like. I leaned forward a little more.

"Heeeey!" Sam slid into the kitchen, beer in one hand and his shirt in the other. Santana retreated her hand from my thigh and turned her head around to face Sam. "What are you girls doing here? We're all dancing in the living room!" I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. It had been so close. But closed to what? _Would she had kissed me? Was I going to kiss her?_ If Sam hadn't walked in, would I had been kissing her right now then? I internally damned Sam for walking in.

I wanted to kiss her. But what did that mean? And Santana was with Puck and Puck was my best friend. And Santana was a girl. And Santana was maybe not even close to kiss me, maybe she didn't see me like that. But then I looked at her. She looked pale, and she looked confused. Maybe she wanted to kiss me but didn't know why.

"Come on Santana! And Brittany! Come!" Quinn screamed from the living room. I could hear Rachel call Quinn's name and they both giggled. Sam cheered and went to take me and Santana's hand. I let him take my hand and Santana did the same. I looked over at her and she met my gaze. Then I smiled at her, an unsure smile. She smiled back, then her grin widened and she poked me in the ribs. I mirrored her grin and Sam kept walking us through the house until we arrived back in the living room.

The music was loud and and I instantly became one with the beat. Santana went to sit down with Quinn and Rachel. Mike took my hand and started spinning me around.

We danced for awhile. I didn't know for how long because I always got lost in time when I danced. I looked around the room, trying to find someone. Then I found her, Santana was sitting on the couch, staring at me. And I stared back, then winked before I turned to Mike and started dancing agian. 

After a while I got tired of dancing. I went to walk towards Santana. Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the other side of the couch, being bussy with each other. I think they were talking, but they were sitting really close. I guess they had to so they could hear each other. I grinned when I got closer to Santana. She was drinking vodka and she looked really drunk. I took the cup away from her hand and put it on the table.

"Wow, there. You don't think you should slow down?" I asked, sitting down right next to her. When I looked up at her face again, she was laughing and her eyes were so glancy. _She was so drunk_. I desided that it would be best to get her to bed, so I picked her up in my arms. I internally thanked my dance teacher for pushing me so hard. I wouldn't have those muscles if she hadn't done that.

"What are you doing?" She slurred out, but still with a smile. I shook my head at her but smiled back. I carried her up the stairs and towards the guest room. When I lay her down on the bed, she didn't let go of my neck. "Stay", she just said. I hesitated for a moment. But then went to lay next to her on the bed. She turned her body so she was laying on her side. She then drapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I could smell her perfume and I could once again feel her breath on my cheek. I shuddered. It was so much about her that was so intoxicating. It was like I could get drunk on her touches.

It didn't take long before her chest started to rise and fall heavy against my body. I reached my arm around her and hold her tight. It didn't take long before my eyes were starting to droop either. The last things I thought about before sleep took over completely, was her touch, her scent and her voice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you all for your reviews, favs and alerts! And tell me what you thought about this chapter! :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, sadly. **

My head was spinning so fast and my eyes were unbelievably hard to open.

The only thing I could remember from last night was the shudder that ran through my body when she trailed her hand up my thigh. Her hot breath against my cheek when she leant closer to my face and when she pulled me against her body while we laid together in the bed.

Then I remembered that I was still in the same bed as yesterday. Which meant that she would be laying here too, next to me. I stretched my arm out to try and feel if she was there, since I couldn't really open my eyes to check.

My arm met an empty bed. Nothing more than the blanket I wrapped around her body last night before we both fell asleep. I forced myself to sit up and rubbed my eyes. They felt sore. My whole body felt sore. I reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of water. I slowly took a sip, feeling the cold liquid run down my throat.

Had she left? Did she regret it? But what would she have to regret, nothing happened last night.

I smiled when I remembered how drunk she was last night. I was sure she had the worst hangover right now, but she managed to get out of bed. I turned my head to look over at the clock. 11:23. It wasn't late. Maybe she was still in the house.

I dragged myself out of bed at that thought. If she was still here, then I could talk to her before she left.

Mike and Tina's house was so big. I almost got lost. They got the house pretty recently so I hadn't been here that much. I opened the door and the smell of toast reached my nose. "Mike's toast.." I said dreamingly. He made the best toast!

I walked down the stairs, almost crawling, since my headache still wouldn't disappear. Mike and Tina were standing by the stove, lightly teasing each other with a spatula. I smiled at them before making my way over to the table.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice croaking and sounding high pitched. They turned around to look at me. Mike widened his eyes.

"Woah Britt, rough night?" He said winking towards me.

I just glared at him, as for saying thanks for the comment. Mike chuckled.

"Here, toast for you my lady" he said, placing a plate down in front of me. My stomach grumbled and I realized how very hungry I was. Tina placed some coffee next to my plate before sitting down opposite from me.

"You went to bed early last night…" Tina spoke, half asking, half stating.

I looked up at her and gulped.

"Yeah, I helped Santana into the guest room. I hope you didn't mind." I said and they both shook their heads. "By the way, do you know where she is?" I said, trying to sound indifferent.

Mike smiled a knowing smile. I looked up at him and he soon averted his smile.

"Yeah, she woke up about an hour ago then left. She said she had something to do." Tina answered.

"Oh." I said, standing up to leave.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you eat ?" Tina asked, spinning around on her chair to face me.

"Um… there's something I need to do, but I'll call you later!" I said running up the stairs to gather my things before taking my car home. Then I remembered that Santana must have taken the bus or something to get home. Rachel and Kurt probably went with Sam or Quinn. I went over to the bed and picked up the blanket. I immediately recognized the scent. Santana. All the feelings I had felt yesterday came rushing through my body again. I quickly took my bag and went down the stairs. I shouted goodbye to Mike and Tina and then hurried out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting in my room, Rachel wasn't there yet. I picked up my phone and dialed Santana's number. She answered right away.

"Hello?" She said. Her voice firm and a little angry.

"Hey San, it's Britt" I said.

"Oh, hey Britts" Her voice softened. I smiled into the phone.

"So... Were you in a hurry this morning?" I asked. I didn't want her to think I was angry at her because she just left. I mean why would I be? I just wanted to know. Maybe she freaked out about the almost-kiss.

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry Britt. I was going to wake you up, but you slept so heavily." She sounded a little irritated, but it didn't sound like she was angry with me. She sounded tired.

"That's okay. I was just wondering if you're okay." There was a silence for a while, then she spoke.

"Have you talked to Puck lately?" She asked. I didn't expect that question.

"No, I haven't. He was kind of mad at me because I said stuff.. and he didn't like that." I still didn't know if he had said anything to her about that. It was my fault that he went out partying yesterday and that he just ran away. I shouldn't have said anything. I always say too much.

"You guys had a fight?" Santana asked. I think she tried to sound indifferent, but she sounded a bit nervous. I took a deep breath.

"Well, yeah kind of. I said some stuff I shouldn't have said, stuff about his life that I have nothing to do with. It was stupid and now he's mad at me and that's my fault. Now he's gone, partying somewhere and it's all my fault." Santana said my name, trying to stop me from rambling.

"He told me about that..." She said. I held my breath. What? He told her. Oh my god. "I don't think you did anything wrong, it was kind of sweet actually." she said. Now she sounded like she used to. I bet she had a cocky grin plastered on her face too. I felt my face heating up.

"Really?" I said. Now my face was on fire. Why did I say that, that sounded so desperate. I could hear Santana chuckle on the other side of the telephone. "So, what's up with Puck?" I asked. Maybe he had gotten home now, maybe he was with Santana now.

"Actually, can we go out? We can meet at that club we were at the first time we met." Santana said. I grinned.

"Sure! See you there!" I said, my excitement showing in my voice. She giggled before we both hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We met at the club as we had decided. We were sitting in a booth next to each other. Santana said that she didn't want to drink, just talk. So, I ordered us a soda. We sat there looking at each other. I could see that she was going to say something, but it never came out. I placed a hand on her knee to try and support her. She took a breath and then opened her mouth.

"Puck texted me last night." She paused to look up at me. I nodded for her to continue. She inhaled. "He broke up with me. He said that he wasn't a one-girl man." Santana rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her soda.

My jaw had dropped when I heard what she had to say. I knew Puck was angry, but I never thought he would break up with Santana. I gulped. That was probably why she drank so much last night. Oh god.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Santana looked at me with her brown chocolate eyes.

"Britt, don't apologize. It's not your fault." she said, then she smiled. "Plus, I was kind of already moving on from him anyways." she said, taking the straw into her mouth and taking a big sip. I watched those lips surround the straw and that twinkle in her eyes when she noticed I was looking. I quickly diverted my eyes to anywhere but her lips. She poked me in the leg.

"So, what have you been up to this whole day?" She asked. I sighed, trying to remember how my day had been.

"Well, um, I woke up.." I started. She giggled. I patted her thigh and looked into eyes. "Let me finish." I said. Santana pinched her lips together, but couldn't take away that smile. That made me chuckle. "Okay, so then... Well now I'm here." I said. I hadn't really done that much today. I had only called Quinn to ask her about what she thought of last night, but it wasn't a long conversation. Santana let go of her lips and showed me a full smile. I looked down at my hand, it was resting against her thigh. I grazed it over her leg and took her hand that was in her lap. I intertwined our fingers and then looked up at her. She was looking down at our hands. She looked indifferent so I flung my leg over her legs and pinched her side with my free hand. She let out a laugh and tried to escape my tickles. I pressed her down with my legs and then looked up to meet her gaze. We sat like that for awhile, just looking at each other.

"Wanna dance?" I finally asked. She giggled and nodded her head. I took my legs away from her lap and stood up, never letting her hand leave mine.

We made our way through the dance floor. It wasn't so crowded since it was Sunday today. The music was loud and the beat was fast. We started moving, our bodies a bit apart. The songs went on and on. I had no idea how long we had been dancing, but I never left her with my eyes.

We were starting to dance closer now. She put her hands on my hips and we swayed together to the music. I leant my head forward and buried my face into her neck. She smelled so good. I inhaled her scent and then lifted my head up to whisper in her ear.

"You smell really nice." I said before burying my head in her neck again. She pulled me further into her and our bodies pressed tighter together. I reached my arms out to put them around her neck. The music started to sound heavier and our movements became faster. I was so hot. I didn't know if it was because the place didn't have any air conditioning or because Santana was so close to me.

Suddenly I felt her leg coming in between mine and she slid her hands up my sides. I inhaled sharply and turned my head to graze my lips against her jaw line. A funny feeling started to build in my downstairs. I pulled my arms away and put them between us to take a hold on her jeans shorts. Her leg between my legs started to pick up its pace and it slid against my thigh and up between my legs. My arms went up her body and under her shirt. I could feel her strong abs under my touch. It felt like I was going to explode into million pieces if I didn't touch her now. She was so soft and her breath against my neck sent sparks throughout my whole body. I was sure this was the best dance I had ever done. It even beat the dance Mike and I did when we won that competition in high school. This dance should've gotten all the awards. Awards for the dirtiest, most wonderful dance ever performed.

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt her hands grab around my ass. I locked eyes with her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were so wild. She looked so sexy. I bet my eyes were as wild as hers.

I took her hand and interlocked our fingers together. I dragged her off the dance floor and towards a private area where there were no people. I sat her down on a table and her legs were dangling off the edge. I placed myself between her legs and looked up at her. This was the same position we were in yesterday, but reversed. Yesterday she stood between my legs and I was sitting on the counter.

I put my hands on the table behind her and leant forward. Our foreheads were leaning against each other and our eyes were searching each other eyes. After last night, I only wanted one thing to happen and it was happening right now. But unlike yesterday, I was going to kiss her now. I wanted her so bad. I didn't care what happened next, I didn't care what other people were going to think. All I thought was that I wanted her. I wanted her now and for the rest of my life. By the look on her face, I knew she wanted me too.

I glanced down at her lips. She was smiling, so I smiled too. I placed my hand under her chin and leant forward. I could feel her so close now. Her scent, her touch, her breath. She met me halfway and our lips collided in a sweet kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever. Her lips on my lips. Just the two of us. Our lips grazed each others for a while before she opened her mouth a little more. I took her bottom lip between my teeth before sucking on it with my lips. She moaned into my mouth and I pressed her body closer into mine. It suddenly became hard to breathe and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. She poked her tongue out and grazed it against my bottom lip. I moaned at the touch and opened my mouth even wider to meet her tongue with my own. I shook with pleasure as our tongues danced together. I slid my hands down her back. I placed my hands on her ass and pushed her further towards me. She pushed into my body and slid her hand through my hair. I moaned once again into her mouth and I could feel her shudder against my lips. Both her hands came down to my waist and she leant her body impossibly closer. I had never been this close to someone, yet feeling so comfortable. She made me feel safe and her hands held me tight, like she would never let me go.

Someone opened the door and I slid my hands away from her butt. She groaned, but kept kissing me. I put my hands back, realizing I wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. She took my lip between hers and sucked until I couldn't stand up anymore. I think she felt that I had a hard time holding myself up so she placed herself further onto the table, giving me more space. I crawled up on the table, sitting in front of her. I straddled her lap and reached down to slide her shirt up. I leant down to place sweet kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. She moaned and bent her head back to give me more space to kiss her. I lunged forward, sucking and licking the skin on her neck and just below her ear. I didn't notice my hips starting to thrust down into her. I moaned into her neck, loving the feeling of being this close to her.

"Woah!" I heard someone say. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but Santana sat up, stopping my hand from moving over her perfect abs. I looked up at her. She looked angry and a bit scared. "You can keep going, that's okay with me!" The same person said again, sounding very obnoxious. I turned my head around to see who the person was.

"Get out you perve!" Santana shouted towards him, but he just flashed a cocky smile at her. I figured it would be best to get off of Santana and not to straddle her when the guy was looking. When I stood in front of her again, I looked at her to try and get answers for my silent questions. She seemed to understand because she whispered in a low voice:

"It's just one of the bartenders." I nodded. She didn't sound very scared or anxious so I didn't worry.

After what seemed like an eternity the guy walked out. Santana had been arguing with him, but I couldn't hear what they had said because I was too busy staring at Santana. When the guy disappeared, I walked slowly towards her. She smiled at me. It was a sweet, but flirtatious smile. When I got closer, I put my hands over her knees and trailed my fingers up her thighs. She looked up at me, suddenly looking unsure.

"Britt..." she started. I stopped my hands from moving. I didn't want to do something she didn't want me to. "What are we doing?" She didn't sound angry or anything, she was just asking. I just shrugged my shoulders because I really had no idea. The only thing I knew was that I really liked it.

She put her hands around my waist and pulled me towards her, pecking me on the lips. She stood up and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked after her, probably sounding a little too desperate. She didn't turn around, just started to sway her hips a bit more.

"I think I should drive you home. You have school tomorrow." I pouted. "And I have work." She said before opening the door and waiting for me to follow her out. I did as she said, but I gave her a wet kiss on the neck and a wink before walking out ahead of her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Tell me what you think, I love to hear your ideas of how this story should turn out. I'm planning on doing a lot of what you already have requested, so keep those ideas coming!**

**And thank you Bianca! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you all for rewievs, alerts, favorites!**

**About that club-thing in the middle of the day: I don't really know what I was thinking, but let's just say it was later than that, hehe ;-)**

**Here's chapter 7, Enjoy!**

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop twirling and the dizziness in my brain wouldn't stop spinning. I could feel my cheeks were incredibly hot and my hands in my lap were sweaty. My brain wasn't ready to process everything that had happened. I just sat there, still. I waited for something to come up in my brain, something I could say to make the cloudiness in the car vanish. I wanted to say something and I wanted to know what she was thinking. I glanced to the side.

Santana was holding the steering wheel with both of her hands. She pressed into the material so hard that her knuckles became white. She had offered to drive my car since she said that I looked tired. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were fixated on the road in front of her. I could feel my hands sweating even more. The look on her face made me so nervous. I knew that it wasn't okay to kiss your friend. I knew that much.

We hadn't said a word to each other since we got out from that bar, except when Santana said she could drive. Just thinking about what had occurred in that club made my tummy do back flips. I inhaled sharply to try and suppress the feelings she had given me in there. I looked at her again. She was still holding on to the steering wheel, with her lips pressed together in a straight line.

Maybe this would just happen one time. Maybe what had just happened was something that would never happen again. I sighed, that thought made me anxious. I wanted that to happen again, and again, and again.

Maybe this was like when you go to Vegas and crazy things happen. One time my parents had been to Vegas and when they got home my sister and I asked them how it was. They didn't answer right away. They just looked smugly and then said, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." My sister just rolled her eyes at them. Maybe that club was like Vegas and maybe Santana wanted everything that had happened there, to stay there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek and a horn being honked. I turned my head to look at Santana. She looked angry and held her hand just above the horn.

"Fucking bastard." she muttered under her breath. She probably didn't want me to hear that. I grinned at her. She didn't look at me so she couldn't see it. I grinned widely because she looked so adorable when she was mad.

The cars before us kept on driving and soon we were right outside her house. She turned the engine off and unbuckled her seatbelt before she opened the door and got out. I got out of the car too. I was going to the driver's seat. We met halfway in front of the car. She slowly pulled her hands in her pockets and looked anywhere, but at me. I could feel my heart beating ten times faster than normal. I was so nervous and I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I couldn't read her face. She just looked tired and deep in thought, but I couldn't see what she was thinking.

A door opened behind us and a woman with dark brown hair stomped outside towards us. I figured it was Santana's mother so I was just going to reach my hand out and introduce myself, happy someone had broken this awkward silence between us. The woman just glared at me, completely ignoring my outstretched hand and reached for Santana's hand.

"Come. Now," the woman said, her voice dripping with anger. I flinched. She shouldn't talk to Santana like that. I looked at Santana's face. She looked scared, but it didn't look like she was surprised by the woman's tone. She ripped her hand away from the older Latina and told her she would just take one second. The woman looked from her to me and then back at Santana. She said something that I couldn't understand, but since I had taken Spanish in high school I knew that it was Spanish she was speaking. Then she turned around and walked back towards their front door, but she left it open so Santana would know she didn't have that much time. I glanced back at Santana. She chewed on her lower lip and tapped her foot on the ground nervously.

"Sorry about that." she said quietly. I widened my eyes. It wasn't her fault. She shouldn't have spoken to Santana like that. She hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of anyways.

"Don't say sorry." I said softly. Santana caught my eyes with a confused look, but then changed it into a smile. She looked down at the ground again before she spoke.

"About what happened before…" she said, "We.. Um. We should talk about that I guess." She met my gaze to see my reaction. I nodded. We should probably. "I have to go now." she said and pointed towards her house. I nodded again in understanding.

"I'll see you later?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. She just smiled and nodded her head. She looked really nervous. Santana took a step forward and grazed her hand against mine quickly before walking by me towards her house. I stood still for a moment, not quite able to move.

I could still feel the tingle in my hand when I opened the front door and slowly drove away from her front yard.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I got home, laid myself down on the bed and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was waking up. I fell back asleep and then I woke up again. The night was weird and it felt like I was flying between dream and reality the whole time. When I woke up for the last time, my body felt stiff and my brain was heavy with thoughts and dreams. I rubbed my eyes and tried to think about what had happened.

I had gotten a phone call from my sister sometime during the night saying I should visit them soon. I replayed that I also would love to see her sometime soon. My sister suggested that I come next weekend. I was too tired to refuse the offer so I just said yes. My sister always called me during strange hours so that when she asked me to do something I would either be too tired or too distracted to decline her requests.

The morning had already started and I decided to take a shower to get me to wake up from this confusing state I was in.

School was tiring. It was boring and the day flew by without so much strength. Sam and Rachel had been by my side the whole day, arguing with each other about different stuff I couldn't understand.

I was so tired. I decided to go home and sleep just before my last lesson of the day started. I walked back in trance to our room and flopped down on my bed. I thought back to the weekend and the week before. I hadn't slept that much in a long time. Sleep should do me some good right now.

After sleeping for almost five hours, the clock was already at 9:00 pm. I reached over the bed to pick up my phone. I saw a missed call from Quinn. Figuring I should probably call her back, I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Brittany! Nice to hear from you again!" she said sounding very optimistic.

"Um, hey happy person." I joked and gave her a little laugh. "What have you been up to this week?" I asked as I laid down on my bed.

"Oh nothin' just hanging at the cafe, pleasing customers, you know." she answered casually. I could hear some noises in the background and something that sounded like glass crashing. Clumsy Quinn I thought and smiled into the phone.

"Rachel calm down." Quinn laughed in a hushed voice. I knitted my eye brows together. Wait, Rachel? I looked over at her side of the room. It was empty and her bed was made. She was there? At nine o'clock in the evening and Quinn's voice, it didn't sound like they were still in the just-friendly-state anymore. They had just met once right? At the party last weekend.

"Rachel's there?" I asked Quinn, trying to sound normal. I could hear Quinn stiffen.

"Um... Oh, yeah. Yes, she's here." Quinn cleared her throat and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I smiled at her, a smug smile.

"Really..?" I said mischievously and put the phone to my other ear, raising myself up on my elbows.

I could hear Quinn clear her throat once again. I decided to end this awkwardness so I spoke up.

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone." I said in the least innocent voice I could manage and she just chuckled a little nervously.

"Yeah, bye. See you later!" she said before hanging up.

That was weird I thought before once again closing my eyes and falling back into a dreamless sleep.

I was home the next couple of days. My eyes hurt too much to even open them in the morning. My forehead was warm and my brain was too full of thoughts. "Typical to get sick when I had so much to do." I said to myself, still alone in our dorm. Rachel was barely home nowadays. She never told me where she went though. I always smiled smugly at her when she left the room so I think she understood that I knew about her and Quinn. Also, I wanted to talk to Santana. I couldn't be sick if I wanted to do that. She hadn't called me yet, but maybe she was just waiting for me to call her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at the airport, patiently awaiting the plan that would take me to Lima, Ohio. School had let me take Friday off to go visit my family, under the condition that I worked twice as hard next week. I had pretty much spent the whole week at home, but I couldn't help that I got sick. I was going to spend the whole weekend with my parents and younger sister. Since I lived in New York and the others still lived in Lima, I didn't get to see them very often. Seeing my sister would be amazing. It had almost been five months since I saw her. We always had a blast together. I loved hanging out with her, apart from sometimes when she wouldn't let me decide what we would do and she'd become dictator and boss me around. I still liked her though. I was more like the younger one of us, even though I was two years older than her.

I tried not to think about my parents. I tried not to imagine what they would say to me. How they would look at me and sigh when I told them about my New York life. I tried not to think about their disappointed faces and their attempts to try and change the subject whenever dance happened to be the topic.

I sighed and drew my fingers through my hair. It was just for one weekend. Then I would come back here, to Mike, Rachel and Blaine. And... Santana. My stomach did a flip, a nervous happy flip. I still hadn't talked to her. I should talk to her when I come home on Sunday. Then we would talk about what happened and I would tell her about my feelings, though I didn't really know what I was feeling. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know what that meant. Maybe she could help me figure that out.

The plane ride went fast. With my iPod, headphones and my thoughts, the time seemed to fly by faster than I ever imagined it would. My brain was full with thoughts of mostly Santana. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about everything about her. When my thoughts were occupied with other things, my body still felt her touches.

The plane landed smoothly and everyone started to stand up and gather their things. I reached after my little bag and stepped forward, trying not to knock someone down with my bag and moved to the exit. When I was out and finally breathed in fresh air again, I spotted my sister jumping up and down waving at me. I grinned widely at her before starting to run towards where she stood.

We met in a bone crushing hug. I twirled her around, despite the weird looks we were receiving.

"Aah! It's so good to see you Britt! It's been so long!" Hailey shrieked into my ear. I put her down and looked at her face.

"It's so good to see you too and look at you getting older every time!" I said playfully and pinched her cheeks. Hailey just rolled her eyes, but kept the big smile on her face. Then she looked down and her smile faded a bit.

"We have to take the train home though. Mom and Dad couldn't be here." she said now looking at me again. I sighed. Of course they couldn't.

"Okay, let's go!" I said trying to sound optimistic, but I don't think I succeeded. My parents never cared to pick me up at the airport when I visited. They had either already started on their wine and therefore weren't able to drive, or they were just lazy. Or both.

Hailey and I tried to catch up on our lives on the train before we got home. She talked animatedly about school and friends and some boy who she thought was cute. I teased her about that before she could change the topic. I told her about what was new in New York and about school and dance. I even told her about Santana, not everything about her, but that she was a new friend and that she was sweet. Hailey just smiled happily at me.

We talked some more and I laughed at Hailey when she told me about awkward situations she's been in with my former classmates. Some of them had become Hailey's new substitutes in school. Since Hailey always got herself into weird situations, she couldn't help but embarrass herself in front of them too.

The ride went fast and before we knew it we were home.

I put my bag down in the hallway and made my way into the living room. Mom and Dad sat on the sofa with a bottle of wine watching the t.v. I waved awkwardly at them to get their attention. My mom looked up at me and then raised her eyebrows.

"You look like you should work out some more. Have you gain weight since I last saw you?" she said. My shoulders slumped. I hadn't gain weight and if I had a different body now it would be a body with more muscles. I danced almost every day. I sighed and shook my head.

"No mom, I haven't." I said feeling my throat getting thick. I tried to swallow down the lump, but it didn't work. I thought they would at least be a little glad to see me. It was half a year ago since I had seen them. I looked up at my dad. He was watching the t.v. closely.

"Hi Dad." I said and put on a smile. He tore his eyes away from the screen to look at me. I met his gaze. He looked so tired.

"Hey, she's kind of right. Maybe you should lose some weight sweetie. It's not good to eat that much food and candy. I know it can be a little too much sometimes, especially when you live by yourself like that." He said and pointed towards me with a tight lipped smile. I diverted my eyes from them and turned around to walk into Hailey's room where I knew she would be hiding.

I creaked the door open and peeked in. Hailey was sitting on her bed with a laptop in her lap. She looked up and smiled at me. Not a normal Hailey-smile though, a sad kind of smile.

"I heard what they said. They're stupid Britt." she said and patted the bed next to her. I went to sit down and she rubbed my back while I buried my face in my hands.

"I thought they'd at least give me a hug or something." I said, already regretting that sentence. It sounded so whiny, but I couldn't help the way I felt. They were my parents after all. Shouldn't they be happy that I bought a ticket with my own money to come and see them? I buried my face further into my hands.

"Hey, how about we go to the movies and watch something with Ryan Gosling or something to get into better moods?" Hailey said and I couldn't help the smile that covered my face when she mentioned Ryan Gosling. She had a crush on him for ages now and she still thinks he's the hottest piece out there. I couldn't argue with that. He was hot.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After watching the movie and discussing it a little too loudly on the train ride home, we both flopped down on our beds in exhaustion. 

The morning came and the sun seeped through the curtains and birds sang the morning song from the branches. My eyes slowly fluttered open and my body finally felt a little less stiff and my brain not as cloudy as the other day. I stretched my arms out and I slowly remembered where I was. My stomach knotted together and my nerves came back. My parents were already up. I could hear vague voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like they were arguing about something. I buried my face further underneath the pillow and pressed my hands flat against my ears. I hated when people fought. It made me feel uncomfortable. My parents were fighting a lot, especially in the mornings when the wine had vanished and they were back to thinking clearly. I didn't want to get up so I decided to wait under the covers until the angry voices couldn't be heard anymore. To my disappointment, the voices only rose in volume. They were shouting now and it sounded like china was being thrown onto the table. I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore. I only hoped they wouldn't come in here, or to Hailey...

The door to my room slammed open. I flinched. I pressed my back against the headboard and covered myself with a blanket, as if that would protect me from what would happen next. My mom stomped over and ripped the blanket from my hands.

"Out! Now!" she shouted towards me. I jumped out of the bed, quickly picking my things up and getting dressed at the same time. I was used to this, collecting the things you'll need for a couple days far from home in less than a minute. This wasn't the first morning my mom had thrown me out. She shoved some of my things at me before she closed the door behind me. She went into the kitchen where my dad was sitting with his head in his hands, open envelopes in front of him. I looked up at him, silently pleading with him to let me stay. He just shook his head and then looked away. I couldn't hold back my tears now; they were streaming freely down my cheeks.

"You cost more than what we could ever afford! What were you thinking? You were supposed to lay low with the money! You can't just go and buy anything you want! We're not made of money Brittany!" My mom shouted while shoving my jacket in my face and opening the door to let me out. Hailey came out into the hallway wearing pajamas.

"What's goin on?" Hailey said looking confusingly at Dad who just covered his face again. I couldn't hear their answer because Mom slammed the door shut between us.

I could feel my eyes burn with tears. I couldn't stay here. I had to leave. I made my way onto the road and started walking towards where I thought was the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, I was sitting on a plane back to New York City. I had tried to dry my tears from my cheeks, but new ones always came. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, drowning in the music blaring from my iPod.

"Time to wake up." I heard someone say beside me. I looked up. There was an old lady smiling down at me. I rubbed my eyes. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I told her and sat up straight in the seat. People were already on their way out of the plane. I lifted myself up from the seat and took my little bag. My body felt so sore again, but I guess that was just because I had slept on an airplane for four hours.

When I had exited the plane, I sat down on a bench wondering where to go. I didn't want to go home now. I would have to explain everything to Rachel and she didn't know my family so she wouldn't understand.

Then I thought of Santana. Maybe I could call her. She would maybe understand. She had a family that wasn't as perfect as Rachel's two dads.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hi," she said. I exhaled, glad she had answered.

"Hey." I replied. I didn't know what to say. It would sound weird if I asked her if I could come over.

"Do you want to come over? My family's not home." she said. Oh my god, she really can read my thoughts! I smiled.

"I would love to." I said. I told her I would be over in a second and she just giggled and then hung up.

I took a cab to her place, since my car was at my dorm. She opened the door to her house before I even had made my way up the porch. She smiled widely at me and let me in the house. When she closed the door, we were standing so close. With one hand still on the door handle, she brought the other up to my face. She brushed her thumb over my cheeks and then her smile faltered and she looked worried.

"Have you been crying?" she asked and her voice was so caring that I had to smile. I looked deep into her eyes and she looked in to mine. I reached my arms out and pulled her closer by her waist. She let me hug her and she put her arms around my shoulders and pulled her fingers through my hair. I instantly relaxed into her body and we just stood there for what felt like an eternity.

"I did cry, but I'm better now." I said and leant closer into her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! And tell me what you think, I really appreciate it!**

**And Thanks Bianca!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

We held each other for what felt like forever. Just me and her in the hallway to her house. I inhaled the scent of her hair and her skin. She felt safe. It felt like I could have stood there in her arms when a hurricane occurred and we wouldn't fly away bacause she held me so tight. Her hand that was intertwined in my hair started to make small circles and it sent shivers down my body. I pressed myself even further into her and she had to take a step back so she wouldn't lose her balance. She giggled into my neck and I sat her down on a chair that stood next to the coat-hanger so she wouldn't fall. When she sat down she locked eyes with me and I smiled at her. I still held her hand in mine. I went closer and sat down, straddling her lap. Then I buried my face in the crock of her neck and whisper into her ear.

"You're so safe," I didn't know if she heard because I said it so quiet. But she pulled her arms around my waist and leant forward into my body, so I think she heard me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked into my hair. I suddenly realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday night when Hailey and I went to the movies. I widened my eyes.

"I'm starving!" I said, surprising myself with my loud voice. Santana chuckled and I moved away from her lap so she could stand up. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"You want pancakes?" she said looking up at me through her eye lashes. I could feel my cheeks hurt, I knew I was smiling so wide but I couldn't help it. She was so adorable. I nodded my head and she took me in to the kitchen.

She started to take out plates and stuff she would need to make pancakes. I sat down on a stool near her and leant my elbows on the counter behind me. I watched her while she poured flour and eggs in to a bowl.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked without looking up at me. I pinched my lips together to try and hide my smile.

"Nothing," I said but kept my eyes on her. She turned around to meet my gaze. I let go of my lips and showed her a full smile. She walked towards me and put her hands on my knees. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"I can't do anything when you're looking at me like that," she said shyly and bowed her head down. Her hands started to trail up my legs and traced patterns with her fingers. I put my arms around her neck and rested my forehead against hers. She looked into my eyes and gave me the sweetest smile. She took a step closer and now she was standing between my legs. I smiled back at her. I wanted so bad to kiss her right now, I wanted to do everything that we did last weekend but I also knew that we should talk about that before we do something more. If she wanted to do something more. Maybe she didn't want to. I think she sensed my uncertainty because she stopped her hands from moving and put them back at my knees. She took a few steps back to the counter and stirred the batter.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last weekend?" she said, not looking at me. I tensed. I was nervous about that because I was afraid she didn't want to do anything more. To just be friends, I didn't know if I could do that after everything that had happened.

She finally met my gaze. I nodded my head slowly and bit my bottom lip. She inhaled sharply and turned to stand right infront of me. She started to move her mouth but nothing came out. I decided to help her make her decision, because if she didn't want me like that I didn't want her to be anxious about telling me. I would be whatever she wanted me to be. If she only wanted us to be friends, I would do that. I would do anything for her.

"I... Well," she said before I could figure something out to say to her. She looked so nervous. "I like you Britt," she said it slowly as if she really watched what she was saying. I pinched my lips together, not wanting to hear her say what I thought she would say. "I just don't know what it means," she said. I snapped my eyes towards her, making her continue. "That night... I want it to happen again," I couldn't contain myself. I grinned wide and took her fingers between mine and looked up at her.

"I want that too," I said, trying to not sound too excited. Santana giggled and started playing with my hands again. "I want you," I said and I could see a light shade of pink on Santana's cheeks. She mirrored my grin. "I don't know what it means either... But I want you," I said, looking deep into her eyes to get my point through. She nodded her head slowly and then diverted her eyes from me. She fiddled nervously with our fingers.

"Maybe..." she gulped. "Maybe we should keep it a secret, for awhile," Santana said but refused to meet my gaze. I put my finger under chin and made her look into my eyes.

"We'll be a secret for as long as we need to," I said and gave her a smile. Then I remembered something I hadn't thought about for awhile. "I mean, Puck would probably not be too happy..." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Santana inhaled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I don't think my parents would like the idea either," she said looking down at our hands. My stomach twitched. Family... My shoulders slumped.

"Mine either..." I said and join her with my gaze at our hands. We exhaled deeply at the same time wich made us both giggle. She leant closer into me and put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer with my legs around her waist and she chuckled when I did that. I kissed her cheek quickly before remembering the pancakes.

"Those pancakes are never going to be done," I said, pouting slightly at the bowl with eggs an flour. Santana giggled and went over to the stove to make the pancakes. I jumped down from the stool and suddenly remembered that I probably should call Hailey.

"Oh I should call my sister, she's probably worried," I said and Santana turned around to face me with a curious look before nodding her head. I smiled brightly at her before going over to my purse to get my phone.

After a short phone call to Hailey I went back to the kitchen. Hailey told me that mom and dad had passed out on the couch and that everything was pretty calm now. We decided that Hailey should come visit me in New York next time.

When I entered the kitchen I went over and pulled my arms around Santana's waist from behind. She jumped slightly out of suprice before realizing it was just me and leant her head down on my shoulder. She was turning the pancakes over and it smelled delicious. I leant down and placed a soft kiss to her collarbone. She stopped her hand from turning the pancakes and moved further back into my body. I kissed her once again and then moved up to her neck, pecking her all the way up to her jawline. Santana let out a quiet moan and I placed a kiss righ below her earlobe. She pressed her head harder into me and then turned around, her back against the counter. Our faces were inches from each others. I pressed my legs against hers so that she was stuck between the counter and me. I placed a soft kiss to her lips. I could feel our lips melting together and my legs getting shaky. She put her hand behind my neck and pushed me closer. I inhaled sharply and put my hands behind her on the counter.

"All I want is you," I whispered against her lips. I watched as Santana fluttered her eyes open to look at me. Her lips twitched into a small smile and she tightened her grip on my neck. She leant forward and lightly grazed her lips against mine, kissing me with the slightest pressure anyone has ever kissed me with. It was like time stopped when our lips met. Like the pancakes and the counter and the whole wide world just disappeared and we were the only persons left on the planet. Never had I ever felt like that, like someone could take me away to places with the smallest of touches. The kiss wasn't like the kiss we shared in that club a week ago, it wasn't rushed or needed. It was sweet and beautiful.

Our lips parted since we both needed oxygen. When I met her eyes again I couldn't remember how to breathe correctly. She stole my breath away. Santana pulled her hand up to my face and trailed her fingertips along my cheek and over my jawline. I pressed my forehead to hers and exhaled against her lips. We kept staring at each other, none of us seemed to be able to tear our gazes away.

A burnt smell reached my nose and a sizzle from the pan caught my attention. I twisted my head towards the stove and started to giggle when Santana flung over to save the pancakes. She took the pan away and placed it next to the hot stove. When she turned it off and turned around to face me she chuckled and shook her head.

"That's what happens when you get distracted by something," she walked over to me and stood right in front of me again. "Or someone..." she whispered and stood up on her tip toes to place a kiss to my lips. I smiled at her, the hugest grin ever.

We made our way towards the living room when all the pancakes were done. We sat down on the couch and started to eat Santana's delicious food. I took a bite and moaned while I chewed. Santana looked at me and giggled. I could see her watching me while I ate. I suddenly felt very selfconcious under her stare. I gulped down the last bit and glanced at her. She smiled so wide and I couldn't help but bow my head down and I felt my cheeks getting hot. I took my hair between my fingers and pulled it behind my ears so it wouldn't get into my food. I could still feel her looking at me.

"I can't concentrate on eating when you're looking at me like that," I said quietly and smiled bashfully at her. Santana chuckled and moved closer to me on the couch.

"Now you know how I feel," she whispered into my ear. I shuddered when her breath hit my neck and leant into her touch when she snuck her arm around my waist. I turned my face and pecked her on the cheek, earning a small smile from the Latina.

"Why were you crying before?" she said quietly and glanced up at my eyes. I gulped. I had already forgot all about that. Santana had taken that away from my thoughts. I shook my head and placed the plate down on the coffee table.

"My parents are just stupid," I said. Santana looked at me as if she wanted me to continue. I diverted my gaze, I didn't want to break this amazing moment with her but maybe it was good to talk to somebody. I never talked about my parents with anyone. Only Hailey. I looked up at her again, she looked concerned and like she actually cared. I felt my heart ache in the good kind of way. Nobody had ever looked at me like that. I swallowed before I spoke.

"It's complicated," I started, but Santana still looked at me that way so I continued. "I visited them yesterday and they got the bill from the collage I go to. They had already said that they would pay, but last night they kind of regretted that I guess. And so, they kicked me out, because I cost too much," I swallowed down tears that were starting to build up. I refused to meet Santana's gaze. It felt stupid when I said it out loud. It wasn't something to cry over. They had kicked me out a lot of times, for different reasons, and I never cried over that before. But I guess saying everything made me realize how they made me feel.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and a soothing voice in my ear. I relaxed into her body.

"They sound stupid. Why would they want to kick someone like you out?" she whispered. I felt my lips curl up into a smile. She always made me feel better. The tears that were starting to built up were gone. I didn't want to cry, not now. Not when everything was so perfect.

I inhaled her scent and turned around so I was sitting India-style on the couch, just like Santana was sitting. I looked into her eyes and showed her a smile, to prove that I was fine. For now. She mirrored my smile and I leant forward and forced her down on the couch with a kiss to her lips. She giggled when I succeededaly had pulled her down on the couch. I lay myself flat on top of her and buried my face into her neck. I could feel her hands graze my back and come in underneath my shirt. I shuddered at the feel of her hands on my bare skin.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was our breathing and the light sound of drizzle outside the window. I couldn't help but feel that this was the most perfect moment I had ever experienced. I lifted my head up, just above her face, and placed my lips on hers. When we broke away from the kiss she bowed her head and kissed my neck. I put my hands above her head to steady myself. Her lips moved over my neck and up to my ear. When she took my earlobe between her lips I couldn't hold myself up anymore. My arms went slack and I fell against her body. Santana giggled into my ear and shoved her hands higher up my back and trailed her fingertips along my spine. I kissed her cheek and pulled my hand through her hair.

"You're adorable," she said, but it came out more like a whisper. I smiled against her neck and nuzzled further into her body.

"You're sexy," I said without thinking. Santana let out a surprised laugh and when I lifted my head up I could see a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go out for a coffee," Santana said and patted my leg. I was resting my head in her lap while we were watching a movie. All the pancakes were eaten up and it was pretty late.

"Okay... You do realize the clock is like nine on a Saturday night, right?" I said smiling while looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders and met my gaze.

"There's no such a time when you can't drink coffee," she winked at me. I chuckled and then rose up from the couch. I stretched my hand out and gestured for her to take it. She did just that and we took our jackets and made our way out into the New York night.

Santana showed me a coffee shop that was just a few blocks away. It was pretty busy but still cozy. We went inside and she whispered 'trust me' before she went to order our coffees. When she came back she reached a take-away cup towards me and I tried to look inside it to figure out what it was, but Santana gave me a look and then told me to just taste it. I smiled bashfully at her before taking a sip. We made our way out of the shop and started walking towards her house.

"Wow, San! This is great," I said after trying the coffe. "What is it?" I couldn't place the taste but it tasted delicious. Santana grinned at me and just shook her head.

"I couldn't tell you that, it's a secret," she said. I smiled and reached for her hand to intertwine our fingers together. I could feel Santana tense and then she gazed around us before she dropped my hand and went back to drinking her own coffee. My hand went limp by my side and I felt my stomach clench. We didn't say anything to eachother on the way home, and Santana refused to meet my gaze when I looked at her. I get why she did it, it just stung a little.

Santana and I were standing in her bedroom, facing the bed. She had let me borrow shorts and a huge t-shirt to sleep in. I walked over to the bed and sat down, with my legs dangling over the edge. I looked up in time to see Santana right infront of me, wearing a sweet but unsure smile and looking a bit nervous. She took my hands in hers and sat down next to me.

"About what happened before," she sighed. "I wanted to hold your hand, I just-" Santana looked around the room, as if what she was going to say were written somewhere on the walls. I placed my hand on her thigh to encourage her to continue. She met my gaze and I drowned in those chocolate brown orbs for awhile until she opened her mouth again.

"I guess I'm not ready for that type of public announcement. I mean, what am I? Am I a lesbian? Are you?" Santana said. She sounded frustrated but she said it so softly and as if she had thought about that alot. I furrowed my eye brows. I had never thought about that before. I mean, yeah, I know Santana is a girl and that I am too. But I never thought about those labels before. I looked down at my hand on her thigh. It was higher up her leg now, I wondered when that happened...

"We don't have to label ourselves if we don't want to," I said, still looking at my hand. I heard her sigh beside me. I looked up at her to try and read her expression. She was still frustrated and she looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how. "I mean, I haven't thought about any of that… but maybe-," I trailed off but soon found what I wanted to say again. "Maybe we just like each other and nothing else matters. I mean I like you like nobody else and maybe I'm just in love with you, and only you," I pinched my lips together as soon as I heard what I had said. I'm in love…? I suddenly got really nervous. My throat got thick and I just wanted to take what I had said back. Did I love her? Was I in love with her? And even if I was, it was a little too early into our relationship to announce that now. I gulped, refusing to look at Santana. Shit. I felt a hand come up to rest on my lower back.

"Maybe…" I heard Santana say right next to my ear. I let out a shaky breath and looked at her. I collected enough of courage before I spoke.

"We'll be a secret for as long as we want to," She smiled. "We can be secret lovers, nobody needs to know," I said and gave her a huge grin at the thought of having Santana as my secret lover. Santana giggled and pinched her lips together.

"We will tell them eventually Britt, I just need time to figure everything out," she said and grazed her fingertips over mine who was still resting on her thigh. I nodded. Maybe I needed time too. Time to figure myself out, and time to get Puck back as my friend. I sighed and leant my head on her shoulder.

Santana kissed my forhead before she stood up and started to remove the big pillows that were laying on the bed.

"Let's sleep," she said and pulled away the comforter so we could get into bed. I climbed under the covers and layed down on my side. Santana got in next to me and pulled the covers up to our chins. We were both laying on our sides, facing each other. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I'm glad you called me today," she said and intertwined our finger on the bed between us.

"I'm glad I called," I answered and pulled her in for another kiss. I smiled into her lips and enjoyed being this close to her and feel her whole body against mine.

We layed together and shared sweet breath-taking kisses before we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks Bianca! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Thank you so much! **

**Also, I had a little problem uploading the last chapter (chapter 8) so make sure you have read that chapter before you start reading this one! **

**Enjoy! :-) **

I was pretty sure I was falling for her. You know that feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare where you were falling off a cliff or something and there was no way you would have survived? When you just lose your balance and your heart skips a beat before you suddenly feel the ground beneath you disappear?

Well, that's how I felt, but it wasn't a nightmare. It was like the best daydream I had ever had. I was awake, but still in a dream state since it didn't feel real. It felt too good to be true and now I was falling, that part of the dream when there is nothing there to save you when you would hit the ground again. In my dream, Santana was the one to save me from hitting the ground. Actually, she was the ground, a soft and beautiful ground.

I was falling for her and I was falling hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I had been staring at her for a while now. She was curled up to her pillow and her hair was messy. She looked absolutely gorgeous and I reached my hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. I pulled my hand back and decided to just stare at her.

"What are you doing?" she said and a blush crept onto her face. She diverted her gaze from me as my smile grew brighter.

"You're pretty." I said. I wanted to tell her exactly how pretty she was, but it was hard. You couldn't describe with words how beautiful she was and not just on the outside. I mean, she was so hot. I even think that if someone would have put a marshmallow on her body, it would melt, but she was gorgeous on the inside too. She was so sweet and the way she had looked at me yesterday when I had told her about my parents even proved how big of a heart she had.

Santana caught my attention with her hand intertwining with mine. I met her gaze and she smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said and winked. "Even though it looks like you had wild sex last night." she pointed her head towards my hair. I snorted out a laugh and felt my cheeks getting a bit warm.

"Yeah?" I raised my eye brows suggestively. She nodded and kept her eyes on me. "Well, so do you." I smirked. I knew that would make her blush and when her eyes shot up slightly I knew I had succeeded. I giggled at her because she looked so adorable trying to hide her face in her pillow. I leaned forward and brushed my hand over her back. She immediately relaxed at my touch. I started rubbing my hand over back. Then I thought of something I could do to her now while she was laying on her stomach in the bed. I sat up and straddled her back with my thighs on either side of her body. She turned her head up from the pillow to look at me, but when I started to rub my hands over her back again and knead with my thumbs next to her spine, she laid her head back down and let me massage her. I leaned down and laid flat on her back, pressing my lips to her neck. I could feel her stiffen and then let out a shaky breath. I poked my tongue out and licked the spot I had just kissed. I used my lips again to swallow the same part of her skin. She moaned into the pillow and I felt a moan escape my lips too at the sound she was making. I ran my fingers up and down her sides and took a fist full of her shirt in my hand between our bodies.

My stomach flipped and it felt like thousands of butterflies were released and flew freely inside my body. My fingers were burning from touching her bare skin.

Suddenly I felt Santana lift her body up and flip me over so I was splayed with my back against the sheets. She hovered over me and stopped inches from my face. I looked up at her eyes, feeling my body aching for her to inch a little bit closer. I shifted my gaze down to her lips. They were red and swollen. She looked wild. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I forgot how to breathe properly. Santana slowly inched closer without breaking eye contact. When her lips melted against mine, I felt my whole body respond to her touch. My lips trembled against hers and my hands stopped their tracing on her lower back. Everything seemed to move so slowly.

Santana leant her body down fully against mine and interlaced her hands with mine above my head. When the kiss broke, I fluttered my eyes open to look at her. I watched her facial expressions. If somebody had just glanced at her right now, they would have seen a pretty emotionless face. When I was this close to her and stared up in her eyes, I could see everything on her face so clearly. The twinkle in her eyes that held so many emotions, the small curl to her lips that almost showed a smile. She looked so alive, yet so dreamful .

A phone went off somewhere in the room. I snapped my head to the side to see where the ringtone came from.

Santana raised her hand out to grab her phone from the nightstand without moving away from her position on top of me.

"Yo." Santana spoke into the speaker. I tried to hide the giggle that escaped my mouth when she said that. It was like she tried to sound gangster, but didn't succeed. She looked down at me, our faces just inches apart, with a slightly confused look. I shook my head, not wanting to explain my giggles. She placed a kiss on my nose before someone answered on the other line, but I couldn't hear what they said. "Hey girl," Santana said and smiled widely. I could hear the girl on the phone start to speak quickly. Santana had steadied herself with her elbows on either side of my face, holding the phone with one hand. She took the other hand to my hair and started to twist strands of my hair between her fingers. I watched her closely, never getting tired of every feature on her face. I snuck my hands under her shirt on her back and dragged my fingertips up her spine. She pressed her body further into me before humming quietly into the phone to the person who was still speed talking. Santana rolled her eyes and kept humming into the phone. "Did he call you back?" she said, now sounding very interested. The girl said something more and Santana rolled her eyes again. "Stop being such a coward and just call him!" she said and gave me a light peck to my lips. I laughed at her advice she gave and dragged my fingertips even further up her back. She hummed into my cheek, but I didn't think it was for the girl she was talking to. When I turned my head and pressed my lips to her collarbone, she let out a shaky sigh. "What? No, I'm alone." Santana said. I looked up at her eyes and she gave me an apologetic look before rolling her eyes once again. "Look, just call that sweet amazing boy of yours and let me go back to sleep." She said defensively. The voice argued a bit before they finally said goodbye. Santana tossed the phone onto the other side of the bed and sighed heavily.

"Who was that?" I asked while she started to pepper my neck with small kisses.

"Oh, that was Mercedes. She's kind of my best friend I guess." Santana said tilting her head up and shrugging. I smiled because I knew that Santana tried to act like she didn't really care, but you could see that she really liked this girl.

"What did she want?" I asked casually. She exhaled and buried her face deep into my neck.

"She met a guy yesterday and when he called her this morning she didn't pick up… I guess she freaked out." I chuckled and tickled her with my lips against her ear.

"That's sweet." I said. Santana scoffed before rolling off of me and standing up beside the bed. She smiled and stretched her hand out for me to take it.

"Let's get some breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast and a movie that I got to choose I received a text from Mike. It said that Tina had decided that we should get together and eat dinner before the new week started tomorrow. I said that it sounded like a good idea since I really had to catch up on school this week and wouldn't be able to hang out so much then. 

I dragged Santana with me even though she said she had to prepare for work tomorrow. When I had pouted and pulled my best puppy dog eyes, she couldn't refuse me. She told me that her boss would be mad at her tomorrow and that was going to be my fault. I just pecked her on the lips and said that her boss could fix everything by himself. Santana had told me that she worked at a store where they sell body lotions and stuff like that. She took care of the economy for that place and couldn't just leave that to her boss. But Santana shrugged her shoulders at my pout, and followed me to Mike's anyway.

Dinner had turned out to be more like a little party and music was now blaring from the speakers. Blaine had opened a bottle of wine and Tina had placed all kinds of vodka bottles at the counter in the kitchen. Mike was dancing like a crazy person in the living room and everybody cheered from the couches. As time passed by, more people came through the door with a bottle of wine in hand and ready to say goodbye to the weekend. Most of them, as I understood, were Tina's friends from work. The only people I knew there were Mike, Tina, Santana and Blaine.

Santana and I were sitting next to each other on a couch. It was hard for me not to touch her or kiss her when she smiled like that and her lips curled up in that adorable way. We were sitting close and our thighs brushed against each other's. The couch was full of people. Maybe if I had placed a quick kiss to her lips, nobody would have noticed, but I didn't want to risk it.  
>Santana turned her head towards me and I could see that she looked a bit nervous.<p>

"About what you said before, did you mean it?" Santana spoke into my ear. I furrowed my brows. I didn't know what she was talking about. I had said a lot of stuff lately and it was rare that I didn't mean something I had said. I think she sensed my confusion because she tilted her head close to my ear again. "That you... you said something about being in love..." I almost couldn't hear what she said because she said it so quietly and the sounds around us were so loud. When I heard what she had said, my breath hitched and my eyes bugged out. I had almost forgotten about that. _Stupid, stupid_. I shouldn't have said it. I knew she had freaked out about that. I hadn't meant to say it; it just slipped. I just said what was on my mind, but I did love her. I meant it. I knew that I was in love with her. Everything with her felt so right and so easy. She was so easy. _No_, not easy like _that_. She was easy to be around, to kiss and hug and to love. _She was easy to love_…

I also said it so that she didn't have to think about the whole gay-thing at the moment. I didn't want her to worry about that yet. I didn't want to see her like that, frustrated and confused. I liked it better when she smiled, and kissed my cheek... _and my lips and_... I shook my head from those thoughts. I guess we had to tell people eventually what we were. I had never thought about girls before in the way I thought about Santana. So, I had no idea what all this meant, but one thing I was sure about was that Santana made me feel things I had never felt before.

I felt a hand on my arm. I shook my head and looked at the hand. I trailed my eyes from the hand up along the arm and stopped at gorgeous brown eyes. Santana was looking at me unsurely while biting her lip. I was just going to open my mouth to answer her question when she stood up.

"Never mind, I just... I need a new drink." Santana said and swayed her way out of the room towards the kitchen. I sighed and stood up from the couch. Santana sounded kind of offended and disappointed like she thought my answer would be a _no_. I had taken a long time thinking and she probably thought the silence was a dejection. I made my way into the almost empty kitchen. Santana stood there pouring herself a drink from a vodka bottle. I smiled to myself, she had a hard time getting the drink into the glass. She hadn't been drinking that much tonight, but her hands were shaking. Maybe she was nervous... 

"You need help with that?" I sneaked up behind her and put my hand on hers to steady the bottle. She turned her head around to look at me and then put the bottle down on the counter. When I met her gaze, I saw that she looked a bit sad. She didn't have that usual gorgeous smile on her face. I grazed my hand over her cheek and then took a deep breath. "I was going to answer you, I was just thinking... a little too long." I said and put my hand on her hipbone  
>instead of the bottle. Santana looked at me through her lashes expectedly. I looked down and swayed her hips lightly with my hand. "I have never felt like this before. It's like I can't get enough of you and whenever you're not with me I can't stop thinking about you," I confessed, but refused to meet her gaze. I would lose all my words if I looked into those eyes. "You take my breath away and-" I stopped to figure out what to say to make her understand. There weren't enough words to explain how I felt about her. Suddenly, I felt her grab around my neck and her lips pressing against mine. I took a deep breath through my nose and pressed back against her lips. I hadn't finished what I was supposed to say, but I guess she understood anyways because now her lips swallowed my lips in a kiss that made my knees go weak. Santana broke the kiss and loosened the grip around my neck. She looked a bit shy and flustered, but the corners of her lips were curled upwards.<p>

"You take my breath away too." she said and I felt my cheeks hurting from smiling. I snuck my arms around her waist to give her a hug. When I released her, Santana looked around the room to see if anyone had entered, but we were still alone. She smiled towards me and I returned it with a wide grin. Even if we always had to be careful with what we did when we were in public, I couldn't be happier right now. I'd do anything for her. I would steal her away to spend time with her even if that meant that I would get a telling-off from her boss.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that it was nearly ten p.m. I turned to Santana.

"Maybe I should drive you home. I don't want your boss to get mad at me." I said and pinched my lips together. Santana chuckled and took both my hands in hers.

"Yeah, we should probably go."

When we had said goodbye to everyone and successfully avoided Mike's offer to dance with us, we left their house and made our way towards my car.

I started the engine and drove away from the spot where we parked. I felt a hand sneak up my leg and rest on my thigh. I looked down at the hand before smiling up into dark brown eyes. Santana smiled back and we both fell into a comfortable silence. When I parked outside her house, Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over her seat and gave me a quick peck on the lips before she opened the door and started to get out.

"Wait!" I said and she fell down onto the seat again. I leaned over and shut her door closed. Santana looked shocked and a bit curious when I gave her a smirk and straddled her lap. I grabbed her neck and pressed my lips to hers. I took her bottom lip in between my lips and held it there. When I let go, Santana grazed her tongue along my bottom lip as to beg for entrance. I parted my lips and met her tongue with mine. She twisted her tongue against mine and I let out a moan into her mouth. She placed her hands on my thighs and I tightened the grip around her neck. Our tongues danced together and I felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster. Santana slowed our kissing and then broke away from my lips. I immediately missed the warmth and when I tried to kiss her again, I heard her giggle.

"Baby, I need to go now." My heart skipped a beat at the name and I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I saw her grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but to give her one last kiss on the lips. I got off her lap and sat down on my own seat again.

"Right, don't want the boss to get mad." I mumbled under my breath and grinned teasingly at her. She chuckled and gave me a quick kiss before she opened the door to get out.

"See you soon." she said and closed the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened the door to our dorm, Rachel was already fsat asleep. I got ready for bed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake her up. I brushed my teeth with my eyes half closed. It wasn't until I entered the dorm that I noticed how tired I really was. I snuck over to my bed and climbed under the covers, enjoying the familiarity of my own bed.

My phone beeped on the floor next to me. I picked it up and held it over my face to see who texted me. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the bright light from the screen. When my eyes finally could see the object before me, I clicked the button to show the text.

Santana_: I miss you already_..

I smiled like a fool at the phone in my hands before typing out an answer.

"_I miss you more_."

Only a few seconds later my phone beeped again. I picked it up and read the message:

"_Not possible_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey, tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the future! :-)**

**And thank you Bianca!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for reviews and favorites and etc!**

**Enjoy!**

Over the ten years I'd known Puck, I had never been this afraid of seeing him. I was making my way towards his building and up the stairs to his apartment. Mike had called me earlier to let me know Puck was home and that I could talk to him if I wanted to. He said it in a way that made me feel like I had no choise. When Mike told me to do something, it was for my own good. He didn't tell anyone what to do so often, but when he did, you knew that he was probably right.

I had missed Puck so much, but to look him in the eyes right now would be creepy. First, I told him that he shouldn't treat Santana the way he did with other girls because she was too sweet. And then, a couple days later, I was the one who was falling for her. Normally I wouldn't care about guys I was with, because they didn't mean anything to me and I didn't mean anything to them. I didn't fall for Santana because I wanted to. I didn't do it because she was hot or looked good. I didn't know why it happened, it just did. She had some sort of power over me that made my chest flutter. She could just look at me and it seemed like everything was going to be okay. Whenever our eyes met I felt this strange feeling in my chest, like something laced around my lungs so I couldn't breathe or do anything else but drown in her brown eyes. It was the good kind of not breathing though. It was like I didn't have to breathe because I had her. When I was nervous or scared, she just had to put her hand on my knee and my heart instantly stopped racing. She just had to be there and I instantly felt safe. She was magical.

Seeing Puck after everything that had happened with Santana, I wasn't sure if I could do it. But here I was, outside Puck's apartment ready to knock on his door. Mike had told me that Puck had missed me too, but didn't want to talk to me before I apologized. I didn't blame him for that, but knowing that I should probably say sorry for more than attacking him about Santana made my hands start to shake. I couldn't tell him about me and her. I didn't even know what to call us, but whatever we were, Puck would be very mad. Even if he were totally over her now, he would be angry. He would forgive me for poking my nose into his business, but not for stealing his ex-girlfriend.

I knocked on the door and about ten seconds later Puck opened it. He didn't say anything and neither did I. He just opened the door wider to let me in. When I stepped into his apartment I looked around to see if anything was different. I hadn't been there in a while. Not since pancakes with Puck and Santana... But it looked like any other day in his home. I walked through the hall and into his kitchen. I smiled to myself when I saw the piles of dishes by the sink. He was never good at taking care of that sort of things. I went over to the counter and leaned my back against it. I fidgeted with my hands before I turned to Puck who had walked in right behind me.

"I know you're mad at me. I would be too." I said nervously and put my hands in my pockets, not knowing what else to do with them.

"I shouldn't have been so angry with you. I just... nobody has ever told me what to do and especially not with girls." Puck looked at me, but had his head turned towards the floor. "I'd just never thought about what they'd feel about how I treated them. Santana was better than the others though. She's actually pretty cool." My heart sank. He looked so sad and small. I didn't want to hurt him. If there was any way I could stop my connection with Santana so I didn't have to tell Puck, I would do it. Sadly, I couldn't. I couldn't choose not to like her. She made me feel special, she made me feel important. There was no way I could stop seeing her. I had to make a way to have them both, without hurting anyone. When Puck was so honest, I didn't have the heart to tell him about me and her. It would cause everything to break. I hated to lie, especially to him, but there was no choice. I couldn't tell him, not yet. Puck sighed. "But I couldn't keep going. I needed to break up with her. She deserves better I guess." He shrugged and my hands started to fidget in my pockets and my head started to spin. Why did he have to be so kind and forgiving when I had done something so bad. Puck was the sweetest guy. I had always known that, but now I just had it confirmed. He cared about people, even if he didn't show it.

"I've missed you." I said and he gave me cheeky grin and his face immediately looked brighter.

I took a couple steps closer to him and tucked my arms around his waist, pressed my head to his chest and mumbled into his shirt.

"You're so sweet."

Xxxxxxxxx

When I got home I decided that homework would be a good thing to do. My teachers had given me impossible assaigments to next week and a math test in a couple of days. I wasn't in the mood for homework but I don't think I ever was. Instead of focusing on my paper on the desk I let my thoughts flow to other things than homework.

Mike had called me when I was in the car on my way home. I told him how it had went and he was glad it had turned out good. He said he had missed everyone together and I couldn't agree more. It was hard when you were a whole group of friends and some of them were fighting. Mike was always the one in the middle. Usually it was me and Mike in the middle trying to make peace between Puck and whatever person he was fighting with at the moment. Now it was me he was fighting with. I couldn't go to Mike to talk about it because I knew Puck would be talking to Mike too. Poor Mike.

I ran my hands through my hair and bit my lip in concentration. I had to focus. Homework had never been my favorite part of the day. Especially when it came to math. It was just something about it that didn't make sense. There were a lot of numbers and letters and different symbols but trying to put them together was just impossible. It wasn't like dance. Dance had a rhythm and if you didn't know the answer you could just improvise and it would turn out good anyway. Dance didn't have any right or wrong answers like math did. I wasn't good with rules and having specific answers to things. It was easier to just go with the flow and see what happens. With dance, I could do that. But it was different with math.

I sighed once again and pressed my forehead against the sheet on the desk infront of me. This was hopeless.

*Beep beep*

I looked over at my phone on the desk beside me. Opening the new text message, a smile overtook my face when I saw who it was from.

_Can I come over? I'm bored_. -San

My face immadiatly lit up and I sent out a reply as fast as my fingers let me.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. I flew up from my chair and opened it. Good thing Rachel was out and we were alone.

Santana smiled as I dragged her into the dorm by taking a grip on her shirt. I had missed her so much. It had just been a couple of days since I last saw her, but it was still too long. The door shut closed and I pressed Santana up against it and kissed her jaw line up her cheek and to her mouth. Santana giggled and put her hands on my hips, dragging her fingertips up my back. Our lips met in a sweet kiss as I stepped backwards, taking her with me and rested my back against the bathroom door. Santana pushed me further into the door with kisses to my lips. Her fingers walked along my spine and pressed me flush against her.

I had missed her so much, her lips, her touch, her smile… her everything. The way her eyelashes would flutter open and a smirk would graze her lips when she broke from a kiss. The way she would look at me when she was worried or just wanted me to talk. I missed everything about her. I broke away from the kiss to look at her.

"You're beautiful." I said and smiled when the corners of her lips turned upwards and a light shade of pink filled her cheeks. I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn't know how. "You are... I was," I racked my brain to try and find the right words. "You... you do these things to me. You make me feel so-" I stopped talking because I didn't make sense.

I could feel my cheeks getting super hot and my brain wasn't working as fast as I wanted it to. I wanted to say all those things I was feeling, but I couldn't get them out. It was hard to tell someone exactly how you felt when you didn't have enough words to describe it.

"You're cute." Santana said and poked her finger to my nose. I snorted out a laugh and bowed my head down to try and hide my blush. "Maybe you should try and sing about your feelings." she shrugged and let her eyes fall to the ground. "We always did that in high school and it worked sometimes." I tilted my head and smiled affectionately at her. She was so sweet. "I was in the glee  
>club and our teacher always made me sing a song when I got mad or frustrated. Maybe it would work for you too?" She met my gaze and I shot my eyes up.<p>

"You were in glee club? Really? That's so cool!" I almost shouted and she stepped back a little and started laughing at my outburst. I stopped jumping up and down so I could pull her closer to me again by her waist. "Sorry, I just got excited. I was in the glee club too!" Santana raised her eyebrows and nodded impressivley. "And, yeah maybe I could try that sometime." She gave me a toothy grin and placed her hands on my hips again. I looked up at her eyes. What if I sang to her, like face to face? Could I do that? I wasn't the best singer, not like Rachel. It also may be kind of scary. But if I picked a song that would match everything that I felt for her then perhaps I could do it. Later. I wasn't ready for that yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by Santana's arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her. Her forehead was scrunched up and she was biting her lip really hard. Then she drew her hands away from around my neck and took both my hands. She looked up at me and gave me an unsure smile. "Will you go on a date with me?" If it was possible for your cheeks to explode from smiling, I think that's what would've happened. She took her lips between her teeth and looked up at me through her lashes. I didn't care if I looked like a fool for smiling so big. I couldn't stop. Her eyes immediately lost that unsure look and she returned my grin. "So is that a yes?" she asked and I just laughed and nodded my head.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said and had to bite my cheeks to avoid my face exploding. Santana giggled and swayed our hands together between us before she leant into me and let her lips graze mine. I closed my eyes and felt my heart flutter at the contact. Every kiss with her was special. Sometimes it was  
>sweet and mind blowing and other times it was frantic and sexy, but every kiss still made my body shudder and my heart race in the same way. It was like she took me on a trip to the rainbow every time our lips met. It was magical.<p>

"The fuck?" I jumped away so quickly my head hit the wall behind me. It all happened so fast. One second her lips were all over mine and the next second we were breathing heavily with frantic eyes on different sides of the room. My head hurt, but I couldn't focus on that now. I snapped my head towards the front door to see an angry and confused Puck standing there. His brows were furrowed and his jaw had dropped. I looked over at Santana. She looked panicked and caught off guard. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. I probably looked like a fish in the ocean, opening and closing my mouth. "Wha- Fuck!" Puck slammed his hand on the door frame and before I could do something he stormed out of the dorm and shut the door behind him. I tried to  
>gather my thoughts so I could run after him, but my legs didn't work. If I would have ran after him, I didn't know what I would have said. I couldn't explain what just happened. I couldn't explain how or why or any other question Puck would have asked. The echo from the door slamming shut died down<br>and all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them until I woke up from this nightmare. This couldn't happen, not now.

Something grazed my arm so I cracked open one eye to see what it was. Santana grazed her fingertips along my arm and down towards my hand. She interlocked our fingers together, but refused to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry…" I shot my eyes fully open. _What?_ I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sweetie, don't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, taking a steadier grip around her fingers. "I should have told him." I sighed and pressed my free hand to my forehead. Santana took away my hand and interlaced that hand with hers too. She kissed my cheek where I had pressed my hand and leant into me with her whole body. I kissed her temple and let her body fit perfectly against mine.

"I hate that it was Puck you were dating." I said and buried my head in the crook of her neck. I felt her sigh before she looked up at me.

"Yeah, but he was the one who introduced you and me to each other." she said and gave me a small smile. I returned it and felt a little lighter in my chest. My smile slowly faded when I remembered what had just happen.

"He's my best friend. I feel so bad." I whispered and felt tears building up in my eyes. I tried to suppress them by putting my lips between my teeth, but it just made my shoulders shake and my eyes water even more. Santana didn't say anything. She just looked at me with worry in her eyes before holding me tightly against her.

"I know, Britt." she said after a few seconds of silence. "I do too."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Thank you Bianca! **

**Also! Who's excited for the 'heart' episode? I know I am. If I don't update again you all know that I died from the awesomeness of Brittana kissing. I hope I just get an minor heart attack though, so I can update again.. Anyway tell me what you think! :-) Next chapter will be longer so keep an eye out for that ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind words and favorites/alerts. I really appreciate it.**

**Okay seriously, that kiss! Someone else than me who died? I have replayed the kisses so many times, never getting tired of Brittana perfection! Best episode ever! And how cute was Brittany's valentines gift to Santana? ;) **

**Anyway, here's chapter 11 :-) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Wednesday afternoon and the mall was almost empty. A little girl ran across the floor towards her mom who was standing beside an ice cream shop to order some for her daughter. The girl stopped to observe the melting ice cream in her mother's hand. It looked like she had seen the biggest candy shop that ever existed. I was too distracted by the girl to notice Mike waving his hand in my face. I snapped my head towards him as he took my hand and dragged me away to another store. I let him lead me to our next destination without stopping to look at the girl finally getting her ice cream.

Mike had asked me to go shopping with him; mostly it was for Tina's birthday this weekend. He wanted to buy her something nice and thought I was the right person to help him pick something out, especially since my classes were canceled this afternoon. Tina and I usually spent a lot of time together so I would know what she liked. Mike also said that since I was a girl it would be easier for me to know what to buy for Tina. Personally, I thought Mike would know better, but if he wanted my help, I was glad to do it.

We entered a store with jewelry and Mike immediately went to the cashier to ask about the different rings that lay perfectly, placed under thick glass on the counter. I looked around the store and my eyes came to a halt at a necklace with a little white shiny diamond. I pictured Santana wearing it around her neck and a smiled grazed my lips at the thought of that. The necklace would fit perfectly on her...

"Ready to go?" Mike asked as he came up behind me with a little plastic bag in his hand. I nodded my head and followed him out. There was no chance I could ever afford that, especially not when my parents refused to pay for college for me. Mike poked my ribs to get my attention. "What's up with you? You've been all sad faced all day." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Telling Mike about everything with Puck and Santana was something I didn't want to do. He would be disappointed in me for lying to Puck, but he would still get to know about it sooner or later. Maybe Puck already told him... And if he hadn't then he would soon.

"What did you buy?" I asked to change the subject. Mike let out a low chuckle and then opened the box and showed me a pair of earrings. "Wow, they're beautiful!" They really were. Tina was going to be really happy about them.

"Yeah, but I have to buy something more." Mike said and pulled the earrings back into their box. Then he looked back at me again. "Seriously, what's wrong?" I bit down on my lip. It was too late to not say anything now. He already knew something was up. What could I tell him? Should I tell him about Santana and I or just that Puck was mad at me again. I felt his eyes bore through me and I knew that if I looked up at him now, I would tell him everything.

"Puck's angry with me again." I said and lowered my head even more so he couldn't see my eyes and the thoughts in my brain. He had that talent, where he could just get everything out of people if he wanted to. I took a deep breath. "He saw something I didn't want him to see... yet."

"Okaaay, you're freaking me out right now. What did he see?" Mike said and had now stopped walking in the middle of the mall. He turned to face me so he could see my face better. I didn't dare to look up. What if Mike would have the same reaction as Puck? What if he would be super mad and think that I was horrible. _I was horrible._ It wasn't okay to take Puck's girl, especially since I was a girl too. We never talked about gay people like that, I had no idea what Mike and Puck thought about it. What if they thought that I was sick? I  
>felt a lump building in my throat and my eyes started to fog. <em>No crying, please, not now<em>. I tried to tell myself to hold it in.

Mike put his hands on my arms and lowered his head so we were at eye level. "Hey, what's wrong?" I closed my eyes to hide my tears from him, but he saw them because he brushed his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Santana..." My head spun, I couldn't get the words out correctly. It burned behind my eyelids, but I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't want see Mike's reaction. I felt strong arms grip around my body and I shook against his chest and made his shirt wet with my tears.

"He walked in on you?" My tears stopped and my breath hitched in my throat. I lifted my head up to look at him. He smiled sadly and rubbed his hand on my back. "I saw the way you looked at her that first time you met in that club, I'm not blind." He winked and I felt my chest lighten just a bit.

"So... you don't think it's... _weird_?" I asked slowly and drew my hands to my pockets. Mike shook his head and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's not weird, it's actually very cute, but the fact that she was Puck's girlfriend is not so good." He said and twisted his lips to one side of his face. "I'm sure he'll come around, just give him some time." I smiled at him. How could I ever doubt Mike's reaction to anything like this? He was always so forgiving. I was grateful he was my friend.

"Thank you." I said as I rubbed my hands over my cheeks to hide the fact that I had been crying as we made our way to the next store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I got into the car to drive home after a long shopping trip with Mike. I picked it up and saw that it was Blaine who called.

"Hey Blaine! What's up?" I sang into the phone. Last time I heard from him was like a week ago. School took up most of our time and it was hard to fit something else in.

"Hey girl! Just checkin' in." he said casually, as I drove by the familiar places on the way home to my dorm. We chatted for a while about nothing in particular and when I finally arrived home I jumped out of the car and locked the door behind me. I made my way up the stairs, passing busy students on their way home from the library or study hall. "You know, it's been a very long time since we saw each other last."

I set the key in the door and turned it around. "I know right! We have to drink coffee and catch up soon!" I answered before putting the phone to my other ear while I pushed open the door. I scruched my nose up. "Or tea, because tea tastes better". A loud shuffle was heard from the opposite side of the room and when I turned my head towards the sound I saw Rachel shooting up from her bed, her cheeks red and her breathing fast. I raised my eyebrows and looked behind her at Quinn who sat up straight on the bed, smoothing out her dress trying to act casually, but failing drastically. My feet didn't move and everything in the room became completely still.

"Hello..?" _Oh, right, Blaine!_ I shrugged out of my daze and pulled the phone closer to my ear.

"Just a second." I said into the speaker and then glanced over at the two girls in the opposite side of the room. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights and I knew what it was like to be walked in on so I just gave Rachel a 'I will talk to you later' look and backed out of the room. The last thing I saw before closing the door was Quinn's wide panicked eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a little sick. Not because of what I had seen, not because it was Rachel and Quinn together, but because exactly that happened to me just a couple of days ago. Except I wasn't one of their exes...

It made me remember how it felt when I saw Puck standing there with disappointment and anger written all over his face. Rachel and Quinn didn't bother me; I already knew there was something going on between them. From the first time they met, how they instantly started talking to each other and sitting impossibly close together on the couch. They were really cute all flushed and nervous in the dorm just a moment ago, but everything about them made me think of my relationship with Santana. Or whatever it was, it was so confusing. I just really wished it could be simple, that if you liked someone you wouldn't have to hide it. I wanted to walk around with Santana and intertwine our fingers together in the middle of the day when we went out to buy coffee. I wanted to be able to call my parents and tell them about what Santana and I had done that week and I wanted to hear my parents say that they were proud of me. That the only thing they wanted was to see me happy. I wished that where ever we went, people would give us understanding smiles and not pass us dirty looks. Everyone deserved to have that. Everyone should be able to stand on a rooftop and scream the name of the person they loved, no matter who that person happened to be. I hated the fact that my parents would never be able to say those things to me, they would never be able to actually see if I was happy or not and most importantly, they wouldn't care.

"Are you dead or something?" Blaine chuckled on the other line. I snapped my head towards the phone that was still firmly placed in my hand by my ear. "I screamed your name like five times, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, um, yeah no I'm alive!" I tried to shrug all the thoughts away by shaking my head and walking down towards my car again.

"Are you okay? You seem a little... off." I put the key in the ignition and steered the wheel out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was just Rachel, she... um, she had to talk to me about something." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "But hey, I'll call you later and we can fix that coffee-date!" I cheered and looked sideways before I took a turn towards the calmer side of New York, if that even existed. Blaine agreed on that and we said goodbye before I hung up the phone. I put both my hands on the steering wheel, trying to decide where to go. Going back to the dorm was not an option. Maybe I could go back later when I knew Quinn would be busy in her coffee shop. She had hired a new girl who could take care of the shop sometimes so Quinn would get some time off. It was weird how Rachel suddenly became so close with Quinn when it was me who first introduced them, but I was so happy that they were friends… or more than friends obviously. I think they both needed someone right now.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I had forgotten where I put it so I was glad someone texted me. When I slid the phone open, still with one hand on the steering wheel, a message from Rachel popped up on the screen. I smirked to myself, enjoying how uncomfortable she must feel right now, although I felt sorry for her too.

_Guess we should talk... I'll be home later tonight if you want to._

Rachel was normally one to do lots of smiley faces and exclamation marks so this text showed how nervous she really was, or panicked or whatever, not herself anyways. I decided that I should stop the car before I texted back so I wouldn't crash into something.

The traffic was calm and not so many people were out driving. I pulled the car over and took the phone out from my pocket. It was an old phone from god knows when. I had dropped it so many times I had to tape it so it wouldn't fall apart. The buttons were worn, but were still working. I opened the messages and typed out an answer to Rachel's text.

_Sure and don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

I got out of the car and leaned against the door frame, tucking my hands into the pockets, not really knowing where else to go. Maybe I could tell Rachel about Santana tonight when I talked to her about Quinn. I could ask Santana if that was okay. I mean, Puck and Mike already knew.

But maybe _they_ were already too many people. She told me she wasn't ready to come out and was I really ready? Thinking about me being gay didn't seem wrong. I thought it would feel different to realize something like that, but I still felt normal. It's not like I had changed, apart from being attracted to girls instead of boys. I didn't even know if I was attracted to guys or not. When I was with boys, it didn't feel like when I was with Santana, but nothing felt like when I was with Santana. She was different. We were different. Maybe I was bi, I didn't have to be gay. I sighed. This day had been so overwhelming and my brain was overworked with thoughts and feelings.

Car after car passed and disappeared faster than I could blink. I picked up my phone again to check the time. _5:47 p.m_.

Santana got off work at six. That's only 13 minutes. I dialed her number and put it to my ear. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hey!" Santana said, yawning into the phone. I chuckled. Poor girl who had to work so much.

"Someone's sleepy." I said teasingly, not able to hide my huge grin. Santana giggled on the other line before someone said something in a stern voice next to her. I couldn't figure out who it was or what the person said, but Santana told him a short 'okay' before sighing deeply into the phone. "Who was that?" I asked while getting back into the car. It was starting the get chilly outside and I wanted to head back into the city as fast as I could in case she wanted to do something.

"My boss just told me I had to work really hard these eleven minutes that is left of this wonderful day." she said with a sarcastic tone and sighed once again.

"Weeell, what about I meet you in eleven minutes and we do something fun?" I asked hopefully and I could almost hear from her voice how big she was smiling. 

"That sounds fantastic." She said it so softly I wanted to rewind and hear her say it again and again until she said something even more amazing and then I would listen to that over and over. "So I'll see you in ten minutes then?" She said and I grinned.

"Time's ticking so slowly." I said and Santana chuckled.

"I have to go, but I can't wait to see you." I forgot to reply because I was too fascinated by her voice to even think about using my own. I heard how she giggled again before hanging up. The car suddenly felt so warm and I gazed backwards before I tuned on the engine and started driving towards her workplace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took me seven minutes to drive to the building, ten seconds to unbuckle my seatbelt because my hands shook too much with excitement, two minutes to realize I had parked in the handicap parking space, one second to realize I didn't care since I wouldn't stay there too long. And then she was standing there smiling. I got out of the car and walked up towards the steps she was standing on. Santana was smiling so big and for each step I took closer to her my grin grew wider. When I was standing right in front of her, I was pretty sure my cheeks were going to hurt for a week after this evening. Santana seemed to smile just as big as I did, that was good because now we could have hurting cheeks together. We gazed at each other for what felt like minutes, but I guess it was only seconds. Then she reached her hand out and pulled my hip closer. I instantly fell into the embrace when she put her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her neck. Our bodies were pressed together so tightly and I could feel her smile against my cheek. She pulled away just a bit to look at my face. Suddenly her smile wasn't so big anymore and it was replaced by a slightly worried look. She pulled away completely. "How are you holding up?" She said. My shoulders slumped and I felt like telling her about everything that had happened today, but I closed my mouth before it could come out. I wanted to tell her about Rachel and Quinn and Mike and I wanted to ask her all the questions I had, but I also wanted this time to just be about us. I wanted to be able to enjoy our time together and do things we liked without having to think about all that stuff. We had to talk about it eventually, but now I just wanted to hug her.

"I'm better now." I smiled, but she still looked worried. "Look, we can talk about it later. I just wanted to be with you tonight." I said and smiled shyly at her. Her face brightened. Only a bit, but it was still something.

"Okay, you win." She said and now her smile was bigger and covered half of her face. I took her hand and dragged her towards my car. When I opened the door for her, she winked before she climbed in and I had to pinch my lips together so that I wouldn't kiss her right then and there.

"Did you have anything special planned?" Santana asked casually as I seated myself behind the wheel. I shrugged and looked at her.

"Not really, do you have anything in mind?" I hadn't thought about what to do, just that I really wanted to hang out with her. Santana pursed her lips and fixed her eyes on the sky outside the window as if the answer would be written among the clouds.

"I would like to take you somewhere, but then I'd have to drive..." She looked sideways to me. I smiled a tiny smile before throwing my leg over the gear shift. I placed my hands beside her on the seat and came to sit on the floor just below her with my body pressed into her legs. I was glad the car was kind of big so there was space to change seats like this. Santana chuckled and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I giggled and pinched her legs with my hands. She squealed and slouched down further into the seat. She took a deep breath and gazed at me before shrugging.

"You just look really adorable right now." I felt my cheeks getting hot and my hands on her legs wandered higher. Santana shifted her eyes down to my hands and sat still for a moment before leaning down and pressing her lips to mine. When the kiss broke, she smiled before moving her legs over to the driver seat and settled down in front of the steering wheel. I got up from the car floor and sat in the seat, buckled my seat belt, then looked sideways at Santana who was adjusting the rear view mirror so it would fit for her. "It's like thirty minutes away, but it's beautiful there." Santana said and fluttered her eyelashes at me before turning the engine on.

We drove in comfortable silence until I remembered something. "How long will we be gone?" I asked as Santana turned left passing a relatively empty park. Rachel said we would talk tonight and in her world _tonight_ was pretty early, but maybe we couldn't be home till that. I didn't want this time with Santana to go by faster than it had to.

"As long as we want to." she said and curled her lip to one side of her face without looking at me. My breath hitched in my throat.

"I swear that smile will be the death of me." I said it so fast I couldn't hold it back. I covered my mouth with my hand discreetly when I realized what I'd said. I looked out the window, wishing she didn't hear me, but she had because she giggled in the most adorable way.

"At least you would die a sweet death." she said and gave me a wink. I chuckled and pressed my hands between my knees to stop all the feelings in my body trying to seep out. I could talk for hours about her, but still be unable to cover all the things I liked about her. If I spent enough time with her, all those feelings would come out, even if I tried to stop them.

The car came to a halt right in front of a field with high grass and a lot of trees. I looked through the car window and tried to figure out what we possibly could be doing here. Santana opened the door for me before I could even realize she had exited the car herself. I accepted her outstretched hand and jumped down from the seat. She pulled me through the field and into a little forest. I glanced at her curiously but she just pulled me further away without saying anything. Just when I was going to ask her where we were, the forest came to an end and a beautiful view over the city overtook my view of trees. My jaw dropped. The buildings and houses looked so small when you looked down at them like this. You could see all the lights that occupied the city and the crazy traffic in the early evening. I gazed down, wondering how I never could have been here before. It was beautiful.

"Beautiful, huh?" I snapped my head towards Santana who was standing right next to me. Her face looked so peaceful and calm. I nodded my head.

"I can't believe I've never been here before... Where are we really?" I asked, realizing that I had no idea where we were.

Santana looked at me, a smile plastered on her face. "It's a secret." She winked. I smiled even bigger, knowing that she took me with her to her secret place. Santana went to sit down on the ground, surrounded with grass and flowers. She took a flower between her fingers and looked at it before eyeing me and patting the ground next to her, gesturing for me to sit down. I obeyed and sat myself impossibly close to her. Our thighs brushed together and I could feel the blood inside my body starting to whirl. Santana reached up to brush the hair behind my ear as she laced the flower in my locks. She smiled and kissed my cheek before she splayed her jacket on the grass behind us. The jacket sunk down into the ground as she lay her head down on it. I followed her quickly and lay my head next to hers. I turned so I lay on my side, facing her. Santana had her eyes closed. The wind was a little chilly, but being this close to her made me feel so warm. I leaned in and lightly grazed her cheek with my lips. She hummed out into the air as I kissed her cheek a second time. Watching her closed eyes and her perfect lips like this was so beautiful. She didn't need to take me up here and show me all those lights coming from the city. The view was great, but looking at her was better. She would never have to do anything to make this better. It was already the best.

Her lips covered my lips and fingers grazed my soft cheek. I shivered at the touch and melted against her lips. Her hand reached for my hand and she rested them between us on her jacket, our lips still dancing together. My heart started to beat faster and my eyes started to burn behind the eyelids. When I slowly opened my eyes after the kiss broke, I felt a single tear drop down and trickle across my nose, landing on her jacket. Santana shot her eyes open. She looked at my face and then grazed her thumb over my cheek. "Are you okay?" She looked so worried again and I just wanted to laugh because it was so silly. I smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was okay. She furrowed her eyebrows and whispered. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and looked down at our hands still pressed together between us. "It just... You're so... You're so nice all the time." I said pressing my lips together and fixing my eyes on our hands, tracing patterns on her palm. Santana put her finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at her. I met her gaze, she looked so loving. She pursued her lips and pecked my lips. She looked away for a brief second, seeming to inhale the scent of fresh evening air. Her eyes found me again and she trailed her gaze over my face.

"You're the one who makes me like this." she whispered and I could see in her eyes how badly she really meant it. I gulped. "I've never taken anyone here before." I felt my eyelids starting to burn again. I pressed myself further into her body, wanting every piece of her pressed against me. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she looked at me. "You're so special Britt." Now tears were falling freely down my cheeks. I closed the space between us and captured her lips with mine, pressing my eyes shut and shuddered at the sensation.

We lay there for what felt like forever, sharing kisses and shy smiles. I didn't ever want to let her go.

I shot my eyes open.

"Shit, I was supposed to talk to Rachel!" Santana jerked her head back, but then chuckled briefly when she realized it was only me who was screaming. She kissed my lips before standing up. I looked around. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you have to get back to talk to Rachel?" She said, raising her eyebrows. I slowly nodded, but then tucked my lower lip between my teeth and smiled smugly.

"She can wait." Santana grinned and sat back on her knees on the grass next to me. I reached my hand out and walked my fingertips over her thigh innocently. She smiled as she threw one leg over my waist and hovered over my body. My hands reached up to her lower back as she lay flush against me. Our lips met. She pulled back and swallowed my lip with hers. I darted my tongue out and grazed it over her lower lip. She moaned into my mouth and parted her lips  
>even more. When our tongues met, it was like an electric shock travelled down my spine and I pressed into her mouth so that I could feel it again. Santana pulled away, resting her forehead against mine.<p>

"We should probably go though, it's pretty late and it's starting to get dark." she said and I pouted. She rolled her eyes playfully before smothering my pout out with kisses until I finally broke out into a wide grin.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I giggled and intertwined our fingers together before she stood and helped me up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what do you want to hear? Rap, rock or pop?" I asked as I chewed the gum Santana had given me only a minute ago.

"Um, what about rap?" She asked and I immediately turned the volume up when Nicki Minaj's _Super Bass_ came on. Santana cheered and started rapping along to Nicki. The road in front of us was dark, but the lights from my car lit it up. Santana had to also drive home since I hadn't paid attention to where we were going when Santana drove us here. I was too busy looking at her or thinking about her. "_He just gotta give me that look. When he give me that look, then the panties coming off off off!"_ Santana continued to rap and I couldn't help the giggles escaping my mouth when she put off that gangsta style. Santana turned to me and gave me a wink before returning her focus on the road. She was so cute.

"You know... You're actually really adorable when you rap." I said while smiling triumphantly. She snapped her head towards me and raised her eyebrows, a pout visable on her face as she tried to seem offended.

"Adorable? I thought I was sexy!" She whined. I slouched forward and held my stomach so I wouldn't die from laughing so hard. Santana continued to fake whine. When I had taken a few steady breaths, I patted her leg and whispered into her ear.

"You're sexy too, especially when you moan while I kiss you." I pulled back to watch her reaction. She shot her eyes up and steadied her grip around the wheel.

"Geez, Britt. You can't say stuff like that while I'm driving. It's dangerous." I giggled. Santana winked and reached her hand out to trace her fingers over my thigh. I inhaled sharply, feeling my heart pounding in my chest, her fingertips shooting electric shots through my body. I covered her hand with mine, making it go further up my leg. My downstairs was throbbing and I needed her to get closer. I could hear Santana's breathing getting faster and when I looked at her, she had her eyes fixed on the road, clenching her other hand around the wheel. Her hand started to kneed my thigh, painfully close to the hem of my short shorts.

Then I had to pinch my lips together, getting my focus back. It took me all my strength to move her hand away from my thigh. We were in a car, this could end very badly. Santana flicked her eyes to my thigh and withdrew her hand, still breathing fast. I took a deep breath trying to control the throbbing in my body.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if we weren't in a car right now, if I didn't pull her hand away. That thought made my heart flutter like crazy. Thinking about it made me realize that there was nothing in this world I wanted to do more. Being close to her was my favorite thing to do and the thought of being even closer to her was unbelievably appealing.

I looked up just in time to see Santana pulling into the street where she lived. I sighed knowing that this evening was almost over. Santana unbuckled her seatbelt, but sat still. She turned her head towards me and gave me a shy smile. Her cheeks were flustered and it really looked like she wanted that as much as I wanted it. "Tonight was really fun." I said. Santana returned it and shifted her eyes towards my lips.

"I just wish it wasn't over yet." she almost whispered. I nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"We have a lot of days ahead of us." Santana chuckled and sat up straight in the seat.

"I will miss you." She said. I leaned forward and met her lips with mine.

I pulled back. "I will miss you more."

"Not possible." she answered and I felt my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling again. They were already sore and smiling more didn't really help. I gave her one last kiss before she opened the door and went to stand outside. I climbed over to the driver's seat since I had to drive home from here. "Bye Britt-Britt."

"Bye baby." Santana broke into the biggest smile and leaned into the car to kiss me once again. I giggled and pulled her into me by her neck.

"Okay, I really need to go now." Santana said, but only kissed me even harder. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, surprising her. I could feel how she shook and fell into my touch. We kissed for a while, forgetting about time and place. There could be people seeing us, even if the road was completely empty. But kissing Santana made me forget about stuff like that.

I broke away, needing to breathe. I fluttered my eyes open to see Santana smiling at me. "Bye." she said before backing away with the widest grin and closing the door after her.

I had to sit there for a few minutes after she had left and get my breathing under control before I could drive away and get home.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you want to see something special in upcoming chapters! :-) **

**Thank you Bianca!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for your kind words and everything, means a lot!**

**Sorry for the delay, I guess life happened. And by life I mean reading other fanfictions. I have seriously spent all my free time reading fanfics this whole week. And I have to blame the glee hiatus for not giving me any inspiration :(**

**But anyway, here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

The ride back to my home was far from quiet. My head was swirling with thoughts so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. I tried turning on the radio to rid myself of thoughts of Quinn and Rachel and the conversation that was going to occur soon.

When a slow love song suddenly started playing on the radio, my thoughts quickly turned back to just a couple of minutes ago. Her lips on mine. Her eyes that were shining brighter than the sun. Thinking that I was the one who made her smile tonight made my chest fill with warmth.

Thinking that she was the one who turned this day to the best day ever was wonderful and scary at the same time. We had known each other for a couple of weeks and yet I was totally, madly in love with her. There was no other explanation to how I felt towards her and by the look on her face whenever she saw me, I knew she felt the same way. It was scary because I knew that she saw all of me. She knew when I was sad or confused, she understood when I thought I failed explaining something to her. She would never laugh if I asked her a weird question. She saw every single piece of me and it scared the shit out of me. Nobody had ever looked at me the same way Santana looks at me. Even though she was the sweetest thing I had ever seen, I knew that she could tear me down with only a word or a touch. If she somehow hurt me, I would break harder than I've ever broken. My feelings for her were so strong that everything would break if she broke them. I knew that Santana would never try to hurt me, I  
>could see it in her eyes. The trust and love I saw there when she looked at me, was the only thing I needed to see to trust and love her back completely. But just the fact that she had my heart in her hands, able to do whatever she wanted, scared me.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by the red light that showed the letters of the name of my school, indicating that I was home.

I sighed deeply before opening the door and darted towards our dorm with Santana's face never leaving my thoughts.

As I opened the door, I was met by two girls sitting on the couch. They were looking straight forward, but met my gaze when I stepped into the room. It was a strange feeling. The air was so thick you had to take weird gulps of air because there wasn't enough oxygen to breathe properly.

"Hey," I said slowly, not knowing that Quinn would also be there. I guess it was good though, to have both of them there. Maybe it would be less awkward, especially for Rachel. She looked the most nervous. Her hands were fiddling and her eyes were speeding through the room trying to find something to hold her gaze on.

I walked slowly and sat down on the table in front of them. Quinn met my gaze and gave me a small smile. I beamed back. I wanted them to know that they didn't have to be nervous.

Rachel sighed and then looked straight at me. Her gaze was so intense that I thought she was going to explode if she didn't close her eyes soon. "Look," she started and her eyes immediately went back to normal size. "I'm sorry for what you saw before, we should have been more discrete." Rachel glanced at Quinn who nodded her head.

I smiled at them.

They were nervous for no reason. It was not like I was going to judge them, I knew how they felt.

"Don't worry." I said and patted my hands on both of their knees. They looked at me confused and maybe with a slight relief. Then they looked at each other. Both searching one another's face. I took a deep breath. "I know how you feel..." I gulped. _Shouldn't have said that_. Now they think something's up. Well it is... But I can't tell them. _I can't_. "Well, anyway, I'm happy for you guys!" I beamed while they just sat there dumb founded.

When I walked over to my desk and opened my computer, figuring I should start doing some homework, I could hear movements behind me from the couch.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't Rachel's hand, it was softer.

"Thank you." I turned around and faced Quinn. She looked so small and unsure so I stood up and gave her a big hug.

She walked towards the door before she turned around. "We're going back to my place, see you tomorrow Britt." I smiled and waved at her.

Rachel stayed a bit after Quinn had walked through the door. I looked expectantly at her, wondering why she didn't left with Quinn. Rachel started walking towards me, with her head bowed down. I had never seen her like this, so fragile.

"Thank you." she said before she put her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I didn't put my arms around her waist, I just stood there. She never said thank you, to anybody. Whenever she was supposed to say thanks, she just mumbled it and then walked away fast and with her feet angrily digging holes in the floor. Now she stood there, hugging me while saying thank you. Not fast, just a normal thank you.

My lips turned upwards and my arms flung around her little body. "Anytime." I said into her hair and Rachel patted my shoulder, indicating to let her go.

I squeezed her more firmly against my body but then let go, when she told me she couldn't breathe.

I smiled so big at her when she left the room and she smiled back. Not as big, but more thankful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next was a Thursday. Quinn and Rachel had gone grocery shopping and I was  
>left alone in our dorm. I tried studying, but half an hour of studying ended with me splayed on the couch, zapping through tv channels. I picked up my phone and held it over my head to see what time it was.<p>

Suddenly Santana's smiling face appeared on the screen as the intro song to Finding Nemo started playing. Since Finding Nemo was one of my favorite songs and Santana was one of my favorite people, I thought that the ringtone fit perfectly. I took a moment to just stare at the picture and take in all her beauty before I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Wazzup?" I smacked my lips together to get a more gangsta sound to it. A giggle was heard on the other line. A shy blush crept onto my face when I realized how stupid it sounded. Now she probably thought I was some weird wannabe gangster who walked around pretending to be cool. Her next words dimmed that feeling and they were soon replaced with warm butterfly feelings in my lower abdomen.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Santana sounded even more like she pretended to be cool, but she was already cool and the way she said it just made me love her even more. Whatever she said would be totally adorable and sound like the way oceans sound when waves hit the beach's shore. I didn't really think her voice sounded like water, but her voice was as wonderful as the sound of an ocean, if not even more wonderful. Her voice was way better than an ocean. If I had to choose between listening to her talk or to hear the ocean every day for the rest of my life, I would pick her. Definitely. Or what would have been even more awesome would have been if I could take her to the ocean and I could hear both of them at the same time. I think my ears would have a really hard time getting used to all the beauty if I took her to the beach.

"Ah you know, just thinking about the ocean," I answered casually and could hear her chuckle. There it was again, that laugh. She had the most special laugh I've ever heard. It was like she could take away all the problems just with that laugh. Listening to it made me feel like everything in my life would eventually be fine, even if it didn't seem like it now. Everything with Puck and with my parents and with Santana's family. It felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, well I was wondering if I could come over?" I beamed at her through the phone and nodded my head until I realized she couldn't see it.

"Absolutely!" I squealed and Santana said she'd leave work now and come right away. My smile didn't vanish when I hung up, still thinking about those mesmerizing brown eyes, that beautiful voice and those perfect luscious lips.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I sprung up from the couch and opened the door in less than a second. When I opened the door, I was met with the most beautiful smile in the entire world.

"Hi." Santana said and gave me a cute wave before I opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hey!" I answered. She stepped into the room and slowly went over to my desk. She trailed her fingers over the fabric of my chair, flicking her gaze around the room. She bit her lip and looked down to her feet, lightly tapping her toes onto the floor.

She was nervous. It was like she wants to say something, but didn't know how to start.

Suddenly she looked up at me, meeting my curious gaze with her unsure one. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, making me more and more anxious.

"I met Puck today."

My heart stopped beating for just a second, taking in the words.

She met Puck today? Like "meet", meet or did she just see him? I gulped. Had she changed her mind? Had she realized that she didn't want me anymore? Maybe she wasn't a lesbian, maybe she realized that all this between us is fake. That she doesn't feel anything towards me. She doesn't feel the way I feel. She's not a lesbian, like me.

Maybe she thinks that I manipulated her. Got her into thinking she's a lesbian.

My heart raced so fast and my mouth went dry, I wasn't able to breathe normally. This was too much.

She's getting back with Puck.

"He said he wasn't mad about you and me." Santana spoke into the room, breaking the thick air and the tension that built with her words.

Wait, so, they talked about _us_? He isn't mad about me and Santana. This was so confusing. I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Maybe you should talk to him too, maybe he won't be angry anymore." I took a deep breath at her words. "I know that this situation is weird and... and confusing," Santana took an awkward gulp. "I just... I want this to work..." I met her gaze, she looked so vulnerable. "I hate that I'm the one who broke your friendship... I feel so bad." Santana buried her face in her hands. My heart broke at the sight.

She wasn't going back to Puck. She wanted this... I couldn't help the little smile that grazed my lips, despite the circumstances.

Then I remembered her next words. She's the one who broke our friendship? _No way.  
><em>  
>This wasn't her fault, this was my fault! I'm the one messing things up. I should be the one burying my face in my hands. She couldn't feel this way, it wasn't right.<p>

I took a step forward, closing the distance between us. I reached my hand out, grazing her arm and then pulling her hands away from her face. Tears were streaming down her face, her gaze flicked around the room until it landed on me.

"This is not your fault." I said, but she still looked the same way. Her eyebrows lightly pursed together, her eyes filled with pain and her lips trembling slightly. "Please don't blame yourself, it's me who should be sad like this. You have nothing to do with this, it's not right." I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed every fingertip, making sure she would stop  
>crying. "I'll talk to him, but please don't be sad. Everything's gonna be okay." Her lips tucked upwards a bit, showing a sad smile. I pressed her against my body and put my arms around her waist. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. I would do anything, <em>anything<em>, to make her smile again.

We stood there and hugged until her tears were dry and her lips had stopped trembling.

She broke the embrace to look into my eyes, searching every single feature of my face. I returned the gaze, searching her feelings. It was like we could see everything there. The comfort, the trust... The love.

I leaned my forehead against hers, wanting every piece of our bodies to touch, to feel the connection. I knew we were meant for each other. We fit perfectly together. To break that connection because other people won't accept it was not an option for me and not for her either by the look on her face. Everything that I could see in her eyes and face mirrored my feelings for her.

She linked her pinky through mine, gave me a content smile before leading me towards the couch. The TV was already on and the sad tension in the room was gone and replaced with something else that I couldn't put my finger on. The only thing I knew was that I liked it.

I sat back on the couch and rested my head on Santana's shoulder. I had to close my eyes for a few seconds. Everything that had happened made my head dizzy and my eyes tired.

The tv was on a commercial. Something about how you could save your money in the best way possible in the best bank ever. There was a bald old man with round glasses talking about how his bank was the best. I sighed, closing my eyes again. That bank probably had a lot of flaws; they just didn't show them in this commercial. Either they could be really expensive or it wasn't safe to have your money there. One time my dad had a saving account in a bank and they lost half of his money so he got pissed at them. Then he had to change banks so he wouldn't be robbed again. He told me that the bank had been reported later so he got his money back, but still. You can never trust those banks.

Suddenly I felt a hand graze over my left knee. Since I only wore shorts, the touch tickled my bare skin and it felt electric from her warm touch. I cracked one eye open to watch the hand slowly making its way up my leg. Her fingers scratched on the inside of my thigh and I had to pinch my lips together to prevent a moan from escaping my lips. I shut my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her touch.

To give Santana more space to touch my thigh, I slowly threw my left leg over her right thigh, feeling skin against skin as our legs tangled together. I turned my gaze side ways, seeing Santana's eyes wide open, staring at my thigh, with her mouth slightly open. She licked her lips as her hand made its way all the way down my inner thigh to the end of my short shorts. She was so close to the place I wanted her the most. Ever since the car ride home from that field, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted her. My downstairs was throbbing and desperately needing to feel her touch.

I reached my hand out and tucked her hair to the other side of her neck before leaning in and placing kisses just below her ear. I could hear her gulp before trying to hide a small moan, but failing. I smiled at her attempt before catching her eyes with mine. I looked deep into those dark orbs that were filled with lust, drowning in that chocolate color. The corner of her lips tucked upwards and she caught my lips with her red puffy ones.

Our tongues danced together and when she twisted her tongue around mine I couldn't help the loud moan that drowned into her mouth.

"Come here." Santana whispered against my cheek when we parted. She tugged at my thigh and I threw my legs over her lap so I could straddle her. When I sat down and looked into her eyes, I could feel all the butterflies in my stomach starting to swirl. I hooked my arms around her neck and dragged my fingertips just below her hairline. She smiled and pulled me closer with her arms around my waist. I flicked my eyes down and then back up to her eyes. Her gaze was focused on my lips. I slowly licked them before moving forward inch by inch until our foreheads rested against each others. Our eyes met, desperately searching each others. I hovered closer. She puckered her lips out and lightly grazed hers with mine. The light touch made my whole body shudder. I slowly fluttered my eyes closed and pressed my lips to her lips a little harder. Her tongue grazed my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted them faster then I had meant to and the second I could feel her tounge meeting mine I trembled at the touch.

I kissed her harder, wanting to taste just everything I could. Her lips were hot, they sucked and swallowed my mouth like she needed it to survive. Her tongue was even hotter, almost like it was on fire. I melted against her, falling onto her chest and face. My heart hammered so hard against my chest and I'm pretty sure she felt it too. But it was beating for her so I was glad if she could feel it.

Her hands roamed over my thighs, up my back and under my shirt. The room was starting to get really hot and I bucked my hips down into her midsection, wanting as much friction as I could get with our clothes still on. She scratched her fingers into my back, urging me to press down further. My hips started to get their own mind as my hands tangled in her already messy hair. My breathing became heavier with every touch and every kiss. It was hard to keep kissing her when she made my whole body shiver.

The only thing I could concentrate on was the beautiful girl in front of me and how she made me feel. If I knew that I was able to feel this way while kissing someone, I would have never kissed any of those other guys. This, what I felt at this moment, was more than I had ever felt before. Every touch was stronger, every move made my head swirl and my body float. Every sensation with Santana was so much stronger than anything I had ever felt.

Santana broke away, inhaled a few times before she met my gaze. Her eyes were burning with lust and love. The brown color looked even more on fire than it usually does. She smiled lovingly at me before she tilted her head down, slowly trailing sweet kisses down my neck. I tilted my head back, giving her all access. Her lips pressed harder against my neck, sucking and licking on my pulse point. I moaned out into her hair as her kissing got faster and more  
>desperate. I turned her chin up, wanting her lips on my lips. I took her lower lip between mine and sucked on it, trailing my fingertips down her sides.<p>

My phone went off. It was on vibrate and the whole coffee table buzzed with the phone.

I wanted to ignore it and keep kissing Santana, but it started to vibrate like crazy and I knew if it was Rachel then I better answer. She never called if it wasn't serious and I couldn't think of anyone else that it could be.

I broke away from Santana's body. It felt like when you get up from a warm bath into chilly room and all you want to do is go back to the bath. I could kiss Santana my whole life without wanting to break away. Her touch was intoxicating, but I had to take the call.

Santana groaned when I got off her lap and darted towards my phone. I peeked over my shoulder at her and smiled at her pouting lips. "I'm sorry, I'll be back in a second." I said and gave her a shy smile before I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Brittany Pierce, we are in the car on our way home and when we get home we're going to watch a movie and you can join us if you want to." Rachel took a deep breath into the phone and I tried my best to remember what she just said, but it was hard when Santana sat on the couch and held my gaze, smirking at me while I nodded into the phone. "Brittany are you panting? Have you been running?" Rachel asked and I snapped my head back into the conversation.

"What? No. I'm just home... Just sitting here..." I tried so hard to formulate a sentence, but Santana's gaze was so strong and I felt my knees getting weak under her stare. I smiled shyly at her before turning around so I could concentrate on Rachel.

"Did you hear what I said?" Rachel asked and I just nodded my head.

"Yeah umm... Movie and I can be here if I want." I said, proud that I actually remembered.

"Yeah, okay good." Rachel sighed and I could hear Quinn mumble something to Rachel. "Right and we bought popcorn!" Rachel said and I squealed, getting excited about this movie night. Then I remembered that they were in the car now, on their way home. I shot my eyes open and turned around, looking at Santana.

"Um, can Santana be here too?" I asked slowly not wanting them to think something was up.

"Yeah of course, see you in a bit!" Rachel said and then hung up the phone.

Santana raised her eyebrows at me when I made my way back to the couch. I stood right in front of her, her knees pressing against my legs.

"Rachel and Quinn are on their way home, and they're gonna watch a movie." I said and then pleaded with my eyes. "Will you join us?" I pouted my lips when I saw her hesitation. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and then nodded.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You can't take all the popcorn! I want some too!" I snatched the popcorn bowl out of Rachel's hands, hoping to taste some of them as well. Every time we had a movie night together she would steal all the good stuff and leave nothing to me. She knew that I would be mad so she ate it up as fast as she could, before I snatched them away from her.

"I didn't even eat that much!" Rachel exclaimed with her hands above her head, proving her innocence. I just shook my head as I looked down into the half empty bowl. "At least I saved a little for you guys." she said trying to get some sympathy from the other two on the couch. I turned around to face Quinn and Santana and could see how they both tried to hide their snickering. "See, they don't even want popcorn!" Rachel continued. I poked my tongue out at her before squeezing myself down between Quinn and Santana. Rachel frowned, but took her seat on the other side of Quinn. When Rachel sat down, my hipbone pressed against Quinn and I almost sat on top of Santana.

"Umpf" Quinn opened her eyes wide when Rachel instead of pressing against her side, sat herself on Quinn's lap, giving us more space on the couch. She put her arms around her waist when she came down from the shock of Rachel's weight on her body.

I smirked at them before looking sideways at Santana's slightly confused face. She didn't know about Quinn and Rachel, but maybe she realized it now.. I gave her a beaming smile and Santana just smiled back before taking a whole fist full of popcorn and putting them in her mouth. Just as she closed her mouth around all the popcorns, she winked at me.

I felt my mouth getting dry so I got up to get the soda Rachel had bought. Every time Santana winked like that I felt the urge to kiss her, but since we had company, I didn't want to do that. They didn't know about us and it would be weird if I just suddenly kissed her. Even though I thought Quinn and Rachel wouldn't mind I wouldn't want to do that to Santana. She said she wasn't ready and I was willing to wait until she was.

When I got back to the others, they had already chosen a movie. Rachel held the case right in front of my face as I asked what movie it was. All I could see was black and a little stream of red. I saw Quinn taking the movie out of Rachel's hand and putting the movie in my lap kindly before looking sternly at Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes, but smiled when Quinn kissed her cheek tenderly. They were so cute...

I picked up the movie case so I could read the title. _Paranormal activity_.

My eyes shot open.

"No!" I couldn't help the scream that left my throat. No, no. _No_. _no_.

I hated scary movies, what if Santana thought I was the biggest coward? I would be so scared and she would never want to see me again because I was such a chicken.

I felt a hand graze my forearm. Calm chocolate eyes searched mine. Her smile made all those thoughts disappear. She would never think that about me.

"I'll hold you if you get scared." Santana whispered. My heart swelled at the way she said it. She was so sweet. I exhaled and then took her hand in mine, preparing myself for the scariest movie of the whole year.

The room was quiet, nobody had played the movie. When I looked sideways at Quinn and Rachel, they were both looking at our interlaced fingers with a small smile on their lips. I gulped. A blanket caught my attention from the other side of the couch. I reached over and pulled it over our bodies, so they wouldn't see our hands anymore. Santana was just looking at the screen in front of her, I didn't think she had seen the way Quinn and Rachel were staring at us.

The movie started and my eyes shifted towards the screen. I think Santana could feel me tense because she tugged at my other hand and pulled both of my hands into her lap, soothing me with light strokes of her fingertips up and down my arm. I exhaled and let myself relax at the touch.

It was now halfway through the movie and I was curled up in Santana's lap. She didn't seem to be scared at all. She was playing with my hair and giggling every time I shrieked or held her tighter. The movie wasn't really that scary, not yet. It felt like they were building everything up and I just waited for everything to get out of control.

Santana pulled me closer every time I closed my eyes shut or buried my face in the crook of her neck. So I tried to do it as often as I could, even if it wasn't that scary. To hear her giggles right beside my ear was the best sound  
>I could ever imagine hearing. Way better than the creepy sound that was coming from the television and echoing through the little dorm.<p>

When my face was hidden deep into the crook of her neck, I couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent. My lips were so close to touching the skin there and I leaned a little bit forward, barely nudging her with my lips. I could feel her tense underneath me. Everything was so hot and her tanned silky skin was so hard to resist. I licked my lips slowly and inched closer, swallowing the hot skin on her pulse point.

Santana moaned. It wasn't loud, but I heard it.

I stopped moving.

Her hands reached out to my cheek, carefully tugging me up from the spot on her neck. When my face was the same height as her eyes, I could see how panicked she looked. I settled down on her lap and turned my head towards the other two on the couch. Both Rachel and Quinn were leaning forward, too engaged in the movie to have noticed anything.

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning back to Santana to whisper in her ear. Santana shook her head and pulled me closer again. She gave me an unsure smile and caressed my knee under the blanket. I smiled a half smile, cursing myself for being so stupid. I had to be more careful next time and wait with sweet lady kisses until we were alone. That thought made me think of other stuff like that.

My mind wandered back to earlier that day, just an hour or so ago. When I was straddling her on the couch, kissing and nibbling at her skin. Her hands that roamed my back and my thighs. Her red puffy lips and wild brown eyes.

My thoughts went back to present when I heard a giggle from beside me on the couch. Quinn was looking at me with a smirk.

"What were you thinking about? You were starting to drool a little." She laughed and shook her head before handing me the popcorn and then going back to the movie. I felt my cheeks getting hot and when I turned my face to Santana she was eyeing me with a quirked eyebrow and a cute little smile. She winked at me and made my reddened cheeks even redder. I gulped and opened my eyes a little wider when she leaned closer to me and brushed her lips to the  
>shell my ear.<p>

"I was just thinking about the same thing..."

Xxxxxxxxx

Puck was leaning against the door frame. His hands were tucked in his jeans pockets and his gaze was fixed on anything but me.

It had been almost three days since I last saw him and since I last even talked to him. I hated the fact that we never talked anymore. I hated how whenever I wanted to call him and tell him about something that I had done, I remembered that I couldn't. I hated it even more knowing that all of this was my fault. If it wasn't for me screwing everything up, then we could still have been friends.

I fiddled with my hands in front of me. My heart was hammering so loud I could feel it beating in my ears. I was so nervous because I knew he was mad.

Walking in on a best friend with their ex girlfriend was not something you wanted to do. I knew he was still disappointed, even though Santana had told me he wasn't angry. He could still be angry with me, but have forgiven her. They hadn't known each other as long. Me and Puck had been friends since high school. It was harder to regain a trust in people you've known almost your whole life.

"Can I come in?" I asked as carefully as I could, not wanting him to be even more angry with me than he already were. I couldn't stand us being apart. We belonged together. We always talked to each other about everything. If something happened, Puck was the first person I told.

He shrugged his shoulders and let me inside without looking me in the eyes. I gulped. It seemed like he was angry.

But of course he was, he had every right to be.

"You want something to drink?" Puck asked as we made our way into the living room.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He spoke, that was a good sign right?

I shook my head no, I didn't think I would be able to get something down my throat. I just wanted to apologize.

I sat down on the couch and tucked my hands under my legs so they stopped shaking. I had no idea how to start or what to say. Puck looked awkward as he stood by the door frame to the living room, with his hands crossed over his chest. He looked indifferent. It didn't seem like he was waiting for me to speak, he just stood there, ready to listen if I decided to say something.

My throat made the most ridiculous sound when I opened my mouth to start talking. I closed my mouth again and cleared my throat. Puck looked up at me, pinching his lips together.

If I didn't know better, it looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper since my voice decided to bail on me.

He bit his lower lip, but didn't say anything. We were still looking at each other, but he didn't look mad, just normal. Like he really wanted to listen to what I had to say.

"I know that I hurt you," I said, this time with a stronger voice. "And you have every right to be mad at me." I continued, never breaking eye contact with Puck. He took a deep breath and then uncrossed his arms, letting them fall along his sides. His eyes darted through the room and he clenched his jaw before he spoke.

"I just can't believe you would lie to me like that." he said and my heart fell at his voice.

It was so soft and caring. I pressed my hands deeper into the cushions, making my knuckles turn white.

"I don't blame you for having feelings for her, I just wanted you to tell me. I trusted you." Puck almost pleaded with his eyes, I could see how he meant every single word.

He trusted me, not anymore. I felt my eyelids start to burn. If I had just told him right away, this would have been so much easier. He would never be able to look at me the same way again. I had messed up everything.

I really wish my feelings for Santana won't break my friendship with Puck. I wish I had met Santana first. I wish Puck never had her as his girlfriend. I wish I could just make everything good again. Being in this positions made my heart ache. I loved them both, in different ways. I could never give up one of them to have the other in my life. They both completed me, made me stronger and held me up when I needed it. I gave them my heart and I would do anything to make them both happy.

"I'm so, so so sorry." I said between sobs. I couldn't contain myself, I was crying so hard now.

I could feel strong arms around my body, calming words being said into my ear, while he rocked me back and forth slowly, making my sobs fade away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Thank you Bianca!**

**Tell me what you think! :-) And btw, what is it I hear about a Brittana break-up duet? No me gusta! I will go all Lima Heights if that happens!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry for not updating in like, forever. I blame this depressing hiatus. And school's being a bitch so I haven't really had time. Anyway, I hope most of you survive the hiatus! Oh! One more thing that's depressing: They're graduating soon! :´( Even if we will see most of them in season 4, I'm still really sad.. **

**And thank you soo much for all your sweet and awesome reviews, I really appreciate them! :-) **

Puck held me in his arms, waiting for me to calm down.

I felt bad for crying. I hated that I always had to break down like this. Puck shouldn't be holding me. He should have been screaming and being angry with me. Instead, he just sat there and waited for me to stop crying.

I had no idea for how long I had been sitting here. My cheeks were burning from all the tears and my eyelids were heavy, so I guess it had been a while.

Puck kept whispering in my ear, I kept saying sorry. I wanted him so bad to know that I really was sorry and that I would do anything to make it up to him. Anything. I couldn't find any other words so I just said sorry. By the strong arms around my body, I think he understood. He shouldn't be this caring, he shouldn't be this nice. But he just kept telling me he was fine.

The door bell rang, but Puck sat still. Instead he asked if I wanted pizza, I just nodded my head. He slowly let go of me, but held his hands just above my body to make sure I wouldn't fall.

I sat still on the couch, waiting for him to order the pizza over the phone. He even went to open the door, but closed it just as fast. I guess there was no one out there anymore. When he came back, he sat down beside me again. I tried to smile at him but my face was too sore to even move a muscle.

Puck smiled back at me, even though I hadn't really smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted again when he rose up from the couch to get his phone. He turned around before he could walk away any further.

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine." Puck stated, raising his hands and gave me a sure smile.

"No, you're not. And that's my fault." I took a deep breath, pinching my lips together to prevent me from saying something more. I should stop talking, it might only get worse. If I kept saying that it was my fault, then maybe he would feel sorry for me. That couldn't happen. The only person who he should worry about was himself, he was hurting and I knew he was.

"Look," Puck sat down on the armchair across from me and intertwined his fingers in his lap.

"We're fine and I want you to stop crying. I know you can't control your feelings." He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. "I think it's good that you two found each other. You know she wouldn't be happy with me. I would play too much and you told me that."

He met my gaze and I felt my breath hitch in my throat at that sentence.

"I was glad you did, because no one else did it. I think I needed to hear that." He said quickly before that lump in my throat could grow bigger. I tried to get up and give him a hug, but he held his hand up to indicate for me to sit down again. I obeyed.

"I'm sorry for running away from you, but I didn't want to hear what you were saying. I knew it was true. Everyone who knows me knows it's true." I felt my eyes start to tear up again. "I need to pull my shit together before I settle down with someone."

I snorted out a laugh. Somehow the picture of Puck settling down was kind of impossible to imagine. He gave me a crocked smile, knowing what I was thinking. "Maybe one day I'll be able to do that, but we both know that she wasn't the one for me." He sighed. "She looks much better with you actually." He said with a smirk while giving me a wink.

I giggled. I knew he somehow had enjoyed that kiss he saw between me and Santana. Wasn't that like every guy's dream, to watch two girls make out? It would probably be better if it wasn't your best friend with your ex, but still. This was the Puck I knew, the one who gets excited when he sees two girls kissing. Not the depressing Puck that has been hiding out this past week. I liked the normal Puck much better.

My body was heavy, but I managed to get up and walk over to where Puck was sitting. I threw myself at him and put my arms around his neck. He chuckled and returned the hug.

I breathed in his scent, never wanting this to end. Never wanting to fight with Puck again. He released me from the hug and I stood up straight again.

I felt my fingers fiddle in front of me, my nerves starting to kick in again. Puck stood up as well, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I opened my mouth a couple of times like a fish waiting for food, but nothing came out. I took one deep breath before answering.

"Could you... Could you keep this a secret?" I darted my eyes away from his gaze. "I mean... It's just... Just we don't want everyone to know." I panicked, feeling my cheeks getting red. "I mean, I understand that this is a lot to ask for but... We're not ready..." It felt so bad to tell Puck to keep it a secret. Everything had been so hard for him and to pull this right in his  
>face and then tell him not to say anything, it was a lot. "I mean, you can talk to Mike! He already knows... If you need to talk to someone..." I took a deep breath, trying to get rid of all the nerves.<p>

"No, no. I understand. Of course!" Puck exclaimed and threw his arms around my waist. "Britt," he looked me straight in the eyes. "I won't tell."

I sighed in relief and gave him a real smile. Since my face had healed a bit and my cheeks weren't hurting anymore, I was able to give him a huge smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were seated around the table. Everyone was chewing on the delicious food Santana had cooked for us. Nobody spoke. I couldn't help but eye Sam who was sitting across from me. He looked nervous and a little out of place. He kept eyeing Mercedes and she kept eyeing him back. It was awkward, but at the same time it looked like they were having a secret conversation with each other with their eyes. My fork made a squeaking noise when I made an attempt to take a bite of the yellow potato lying on my plate. The sound echoed through the silent room. I felt my heart start to pick up in pace as the silence grew stronger and stronger. I side-eyed Santana. She had raised one of her eyebrows and her eyes were looking skeptically between our two friends.

The whole room was quiet except the shuffling of our cutlery. Santana met my gaze, I pinched my lips together. She smiled coyly and placed her hand on my bare knee. I smiled back. She didn't seem to be as uncomfortable as I was. She just looked suspicious. And even though this was uncomfortable, I couldn't help but find this situation a little funny. This didn't really need to be so awkward, but there was just a weird feeling between the two across the table. It almost seemed like they already knew each other...

Mercedes shifted in her seat. Sam cleared his throat before placing his fork down on his plate. I held my breath as Santana interlaced our fingers under the table.

The silence was killing me and judging by the others faces, they weren't too comfortable either. But I didn't know what to say.

The idea of this dinner sounded good when I proposed it. Now I wasn't so sure anymore.

Santana told me that Mercedes had dumped that guy she was seeing so I thought that we could help her find a new man. I went through all my friends in my head and finally landed on Sam. He was single and he seemed to need someone too. So I planned this 'date' with the four of us, without them knowing about the idea. Santana was skeptical, but had agreed. We just said that they should come over and we'll do something fun.

Sam was very awkward in these situations. He never really talked to anybody in school, except for me and Rachel. I don't think he liked meeting new people, but he wasn't so hard to convince when I asked him to come tonight. Although this was not really how I described it to be; I had said that it was going to be some of my friends there and it was going to be really fun. This wasn't really fun. It was quiet and the silence was so loud in my ears that I thought  
>they were going to explode. This was more like a double date or I felt like it was. Maybe Sam saw it differently because he didn't know about Santana and I and he didn't know that we were trying to get him and Mercedes together.<p>

Sam looked up at me. His eyes were almost pleading for me to say something. I cleared my throat. Okay, _focus_. What should I say?

"Anyone wants to watch a movie?" My voice was barely a whisper, but they all heard me since my voice was louder than the silence. Everyone nodded their heads furiously. I relaxed a bit and started to stand up to carry the plates to the kitchen. "Why don't you two go pick a movie and we take the dishes?" I pointed at Mercedes and Sam. They looked at each other and then shrugged. Mercedes stood up and indicated for Sam to follow her into the living room.

When they both were gone Santana sighed loudly and sank down in her chair.

"Oh, wow. That was awkward!"

I smiled at her not so subtle way of addressing the situation. It had been awkward. Maybe Mercedes and Sam didn't really fit together; maybe this was just a huge mistake.

"Do you think they already know each other?" Santana said and pinched her eyebrows together. "I mean, double dates are awkward, but not this awkward..." I had thought about it. It would all make sense if that was the case, but why didn't they say anything?

I widened my eyes. Suddenly I remembered how Santana had described that guy Mercedes had dumped not so long ago.

"It's Sam! She dated Sam!" I almost shrieked, but dropped the plate onto the table again to shield my mouth with my hand. Santana looked at me with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes widened slowly until she sat up straight in her chair.

"Oh my... god," Santana stood up and walked over to me. "You think that guy... It's Sam?" I nodded. "But... How? That's so awkward!" Santana whispered loudly and furrowed her eyebrows. I nodded furiously. "How can they sit through an entire dinner together? I thought they hated each other or something?" Santana asked. I shrugged, not wanting to talk in case they could hear.

I took Santana's hand and walked into the kitchen, away from the dining room. That way we were safe and far away from Mercedes and Sam.

"Now they're alone in the living room together! What if they kill each other?" I hissed under my breath, still not sure if I could talk with a normal tone or not.

Santana looked scared. She tugged at my hand as she started walking down the hall towards the living room. She positioned herself against the door post, making sure they wouldn't notice her. I walked closer, pressing my body next to hers against the wall. We both peeked around the corner, seeing the couch and the two people we had in sight.

We both gasped loudly at the same time. I put my hand over my mouth. My heart started to beat faster, my head started spinning. _What?_

They were straight up making out on Santana's couch.

"What the heck?" Santana hissed, but just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't understand what was happening. How could they make out? I thought they were going to kill each other.

I looked at Santana. She looked furious.

"What do we do now?" I whispered in her ear. My body was still pressed against the wall right next to her. It was dangerous to stay there.

Santana glanced one more time at the kissing couple on the couch before taking  
>my hand and walking back to the kitchen.<p>

"Oh my god!" Santana said for the second time tonight. She went over the counter and jumped up to sit next to the stove. I walked up behind her and positioned myself between her dangling legs.

"That was so weird." I whispered, not able to talk in a full voice.

"I know!" Santana said with wide eyes. She took my hands and interlaced our fingers in her lap. "What do we do now?" She repeated the question I had said earlier.

I shrugged. "I guess we just have to wait for them to stop kissing and then we can pretend as if nothing has happened!" I partly joked, but partly also knew that that was how we had to do it. It was too weird to acknowledge their kiss now. It was better if they didn't know that we knew. We just had to wait for them to tell us.

"We should prepare the dessert!" I chirped and pecked Santana on the cheek before I went to the freezer to take out the ice cream. Santana had picked blueberry and lemon from the store before I could disagree. Not that I wanted to, I loved blueberry and lemon.

I went over to the counter and put down the ice cream before I took out bowls and spoons from the drawer. Pictures of Sam and Mercedes kissing kept popping up in my head.

Arms sneaked around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back and suddenly all the previous pictures in my head were replaced with Santana. A scent of sweet apples reached my nose. I breathed in. Santana's perfume was the best, mostly because it was Santana's...

Lips grazed my collarbone. Fingers played with the hem of my shirt and lightly grazed the skin just above my jean shorts. I pressed my lips together, closing my eyes and resting my head back on her shoulder. I turned my head so I could nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck, feeling the warmth radiate from her skin. My eyes felt so heavy and I felt like this was the first time in ages I could relax. The day had been long and my head was spinning with thoughts.

When I got to know Sam, I thought he had never had a girlfriend. He just looked like the type who put his studies first and never really went out or hung out with other people. We always sat next to each other in class and he helped me a lot, but he wasn't really much for small-talk. When I had invited him to a party once, he was very skeptical. I didn't think he would come or even contemplate the idea, but he showed up. He didn't talk much or anything but he actually showed up. Sam had told me that he didn't like hanging around people. He thought humans in general were crazy and he was more of an animal-person. So finding out that Sam had been seeing Mercedes was really strange. Not only because it was Santana's friend, but I also had no idea he was ever dating anyone. He sure was good at hiding stuff...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Santana looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and I realized I had spaced out for a moment. "Oh, nothing." I smiled at her scrunched face before leaning up and pressing my lips to her nose. "This is pretty weird, isn't it?" I asked and Santana's face scrunched up in that adorable way again.

"What is?" She looked around with wide eyes and I realized that she thought I meant me and her. I widened my eyes and released my hand from her waist to take a grip around her hand.

"No, no. Not this, I mean Sam... Mercedes.. Together." I said and pointed my head in the direction of the living room.

Santana exhaled a little giggle and looked at me. "Oh, yeah. It is weird." She looked at the direction of the living room before turning around to face me again. "I think they've stopped kissing. What about that ice cream?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Mercedes were sitting next to each other on the couch. Santana kept glancing at them to see how they acted when we were in the same room as them. They sat still, eyes glued on the TV screen even though I don't think they were really watching.

It felt really weird just sitting there since nobody really focused on the movie. I didn't even know what it was about. Just that Jennifer Aniston was playing one of the main characters. She was on a beach with an old fat man in way too short swimming trunks, but I didn't understand much more than that.

Santana shifted in the seat next to me and cleared her throat. I side-eyed her with a small smile. She was uncomfortable. Anyone in a miles distance could see it. Her eyes were glued on Mercedes, who didn't move. It looked like she wasn't even breathing.

I just wanted this to end. This was the most awkward position I had ever been in.

"Delicious." Sam awkwardly pointed at his bowl of ice cream. I smiled, and Mercedes snapped out of her trance and nodded approvingly. "I think I have to.. uhm, I have to go." Sam started to stand up slowly and put his bowl down nervously as he looked to Mercedes. "But thank you! This was... fun?" He said it more like a question as if he didn't really think it was fun, which I had a full understanding for because it hadn't been fun. It was just weird.

Mercedes stood up also. "Yeah, I need to go too, but thanks!" She chirped and went over to Santana and patted her head like you would pet a dog. Santana quirked an eyebrow, eyeing her suspiciously. "Okaaay..." She walked out of the room and Sam followed her quickly after he gave us a cute little wave. "Oh, and nice to meet you Brittany!" Mercedes shouted from the hallway. I just raised my hand and waved even though Mercedes couldn't see it.

The door shut closed and the house became quiet. It was a good quiet though. Like the thick air just disappeared and I was finally able to breathe properly again.

I let my eyes trail along the wall opposite me until I met Santana's gaze.

"Wow..." I exhaled slowly and let the silence fill my body. Santana chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah...Wow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were laying on Santana's bed. I rested my head on her pillow and her head was on my chest. My fingers lazily played with her dark locks and traced patterns down her neck. The day had been so long and her parents wouldn't be home until later. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. It felt like it had been forever since I had last slept.

Mercedes and Sam had left about 30 minutes earlier. Santana and I hadn't really talked about what had happened, but I think that we already knew what we were thinking. We had both been surprised, to say the least. It wasn't like we had expected this. The two of them together, it was very strange. I guess opposites really do attract.

"I've been thinking..." Santana murmured from my chest. I kept stroking her hair, but nodded my head to urge her to continue. Santana took a deep breath. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My eyes shot open.

I could feel how my heart swelled. And I could almost feel a tear sprinkle down my cheek. Her eyes were so shy and her whole body looked so small. I just stared at her, not believing how this perfect human being could have asked me that kind of question. I couldn't believe I got this lucky.

Santana sat up cross-legged on the bed and fiddled with her hands. She shifted her gaze back and forth, looking really unsure. I kept smiling, but she couldn't see my smile since she wasn't looking at me.

"I mean, I understand if it's too soon or if you don't want to or-" _God, could she be any cuter?_

I cut her off. "Yes." Santana broke the staring contest she had with her hands and looked up at me through her lashes. "There's nothing I would want more." I beamed at her. Her unsure look turned into a full smile and her hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer.

I kissed her temple before I fell backwards with her weight on top of my body. She started to pepper my face with kisses and I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped my lips.

I couldn't believe that she actually wanted to be my girlfriend. Secret girlfriend, of course, but I'd be her secret girlfriend until forever ends and even longer.

She was mine and I couldn't be happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fluff. Hehe**

**I think I like to write about when people walk in on each other! **

**Oh well, please review, it makes me happy :D And it makes me write faster! **

**Next chapter will include a Faberrittana date, thanks to the people who suggested it! :D **

**And thanks to my beta Bianca! :D **

**Btw, one more thing. GLAAD awards! How flawless was Naya on the red carpet in that red dress? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey gays and girls and dinosaurs!**

**Long time, no seen! My dad decided to put me in a house in the middle of nowhere over the weekend. With no internet! I mean, who does that to their own child! Unbelievable...**

**Anyways.. Enjoy!**

We were sitting in the now closed coffee shop. Rachel sat on the counter while Quinn stood behind it, showing her how to manage the register.

It had been almost a week since I had last seen Santana... when she had asked me to be her girlfriend. A smile grew fast across my lips at the memory. I remembered how her nose scrunched up in that cute way when she was being shy. Her lips ghosting my skin after I told her yes. The burning in my stomach that wanted her more than anything. Her lips on my lips, her tongue sweeping my lower lip, begging for entrance.

I felt myself shudder at the memory, in a good way. A _very very good way..._

I snapped out of my trail of thoughts, shaking my head to get back to reality. Quinn and Rachel could not see me drooling like that. They'd know something's up,

but little did I have to worry about them noticing anything...

Rachel kept humming and leaning over to tap the buttons, asking what to press and when. By the way her fingers lingered a little too long on Quinn's forearm whenever she whispered something in her ear, it didn't seem to matter what she would answer her. Quinn didn't seem to mind as she let her eyes roam her girlfriend's body while she kept telling her what buttons to press.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, eying the two suspiciously. Rachel had convinced me to join them at Quinn's café since we were going to have some "all girls gossip time." It had turned out more as "Quinn and Rachel sexy times."

My phone buzzed in my pocket_. Thank god for that_. I pulled it out and opened the new text message.

_Hey babe, just wondering what you're doing? Miss you... San_

I could feel the corners of my lips turn upwards by reflex and my cheeks turning hot. My heart hadn't gotten used to the cute names Santana called me yet. It hammered so fast every time she said them.

My fingers grazed quickly over the phone as I typed out an answer.

_Hi baby! Sitting in Quinn's café. Q and R are having sexy times so I'm really bored. I miss you more... xoxo Britts_

"Who you texting?"

My eyes snapped up to Rachel as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

"You're smiling like a little kid who just got the biggest ice cream ever created in this entire universe."

Rachel gave me a pointed look and I could feel my cheeks turning even brighter.

"Tell Santana I said hi." Quinn smiled at me before putting all the money back into the cashier.

"Sure." I said and started to pull out my phone again.

Wait a second...

"How did you know it was Santana?" I questioned, staring at Quinn. Maybe she was psychic...

"Oh please, she's the only one who gets you to smile that big." she answered casually and I swear my cheeks were on fire by now.

"Hey, why don't you ask her to come with us to dinner tomorrow night? We promise not to make out in front of you. Even though I know you like it" Rachel winked while pointing her finger at me and I couldn't help but frown.

Actually I always looked away when they kissed, it was kind of gross. Don't get me wrong, they are both beautiful and all, but it was just something about watching them make out that didn't really... occur to me.

"Right, ehm. Just ask Santana to come with us, that way you don't have to feel like the third wheel." Quinn smiled genuinely.

When did they even decide to have dinner tomorrow by the way and assuming I was coming with them?

"It'll be like a double date!" Rachel laughed loudly, finding the statement very funny.

I gulped.

Rachel saw my nervous expression so she quickly stopped laughing. Her glinting eyes got replaced by a confused look. "I mean, it's not a double date since you two are not dating!" Rachel exclaimed and the knot in my throat only grew bigger. "You're not, right?" I felt my cheeks grow impossibly hotter. Quinn nudged her shoulder against Rachel's and gave her girlfriend an adoring look. "Anyway," Rachel said and brushed her hair behind her ears, "Just ask her to come so we can go out and have some fun, all four of us!"

Quinn and Rachel were smiling extremely big at me and I couldn't resist their pleading looks.

I cleared my throat and sat up straight.

"Okay, I'll ask her."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Britt! Are you ready?" Rachel came into the bathroom with her keys spinning around her finger, waiting impatiently for me to finish my make-up. "Brittany, we're supposed to be there in five minutes!" I tried to fasten my movements, but the lipstick just smeared out even more than it already was. I sighed, put the lipstick down and took some paper to get the red color off my face.

"Let me help you." Rachel said a little softer, reaching for the lid on the bathroom counter. I looked at her through my lashes while she put her finger on my chin to tilt my head up. "Look at me so I can put this on." she said and I met her gaze.

"I just want to look especially pretty tonight." I sighed. Rachel stopped her movements on my lips for a second to look into my eyes.

"Why especially for tonight?" she asked with a frown.

I gulped. Not able to tell her the real reason. It was because I wanted to see Santana's jaw drop when I walked in. I wanted her to not be able to tear her gaze away from me. I wanted to give her a reason to lean in and whisper in my ear that I looked beautiful tonight.

She said yes when I asked her about this 'date'. It made me both happy and extremely nervous. This wasn't a "date" date right? I mean, we're girlfriends, but we haven't been on a real date yet. I wanted our first date to be special, something to remember forever. Tonight wasn't special enough. I wanted it to be perfect and just the two of us, but tonight still mattered. I still needed to look pretty so that Santana would want to go out on a real special date with me later.

"I don't know... I just want to look good, no specific reasons." I said dismissively and Rachel smiled before putting the lipstick down and patting me on my arm.

"Okay well, all done. We're ready to go!" She clapped her hands together and gave me a wide grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn and Santana stood inside the restaurant when Rachel and I exited the cab. I could see them through the car window and my heart started to pick up its pace. Rachel just locked her arm through mine and started walking towards the entrance.

"Are you nervous? You seem so tense!" Rachel said and looked at me. I just shrugged and gave her a smile to reassure her that I was fine. "I mean why would you be nervous? You're not the one who has to impress her girlfriend right now. Maybe Quinn won't like my dress." Rachel pouted.

I gulped for what felt like the 100th time in only the last 24 hours.

"Heeey!" Quinn greeted us when we walked through the door to 'Breadstix'.

"Baby, you look smookin." Quinn whispered to Rachel who blushed before pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. I turned my head and met a pair of delicious chocolate colored eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and it was suddenly really hard to breathe properly.

I trailed my eyes down her body, taking in as much as I could muster. Those dark brown locks falling down her face. That tanned silky neck and her bare shoulders. The dress was strapless and my heart was having the worst kind of epilepsy. I trailed my eyes all the way down to her feet and then up again to meet her intense gaze. We were suddenly much closer. I didn't know if I was the one who had moved closer or if it was her.

Her eyes were glued to my lips and it took everything not to lean forward and swallow her bottom lip with my lips.

"Hi" I said quiet, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Hey" she replied, but her gaze remained on my lips. Slowly she trailed her eyes up to meet my gaze and the most amazing smile spread across her face. "You look beautiful."

My mouth went dry. My heart fluttered and everything in that moment just swelled over and I had to pinch my lips together not to let all those emotions fly free.

Someone cleared their throat right behind my ear. I snapped my eyes from Santana and looked behind me to see Quinn and Rachel standing there with quirked eyebrows. I turned back to Santana again. She was blushing and her hands were absentmindedly searching in her purse for something.

"Soo... Shall we?" Quinn guided us towards a booth in the corner of the restaurant. I sat down on one side and Santana shuffled in next to me. I smiled at her and she returned it before she looked over at the other two who sat on the other side of the table.

"What are you guys gonna order?" She asked curiously before picking up one of two menus from the table.

Two guys in their early twenties came out from behind a closed door with four glasses in their hands and a bottle of red wine. They put everything down on our table before starting to pour us our drinks.

Quinn smiled genuinely as they went back behind the bar.

Rachel put her purse down right next to her and flashed a smile towards Santana. "Well, I have already decided! When I was a little girl, I used to come here all the time. My dads and I had this little tradition where we would come here every Friday to have a meal together. My dads were very excited about coming here and sometimes we even started to sing in front of everyone. They appreciated it very much actually. Fridays were my favorite day because of that and I always ordered the pasta with mushrooms. So that's what I'm gonna order now too. The pasta with mushrooms."

Santana widened her eyes and just stared at Rachel. Quinn smiled adoringly and I couldn't help, but giggle a little at Santana's face. She wasn't used to Rachel's blabbering like I was.

"Oh-kaay." Santana said slowly and pulled her menu up in front of her face.

This was actually a great idea. I didn't think this 'double date' was going to work, since well... last time I was on a double date, everything went wrong. But maybe the four of us would be great friends and have like sleepovers all the time! Like they have in every teen movie! I had to tell the others about my ideas later, after dinner.

I looked at Santana behind the big book with all kinds of delicious food. Her eyes were searching up and down the page for something to eat. I leaned forward, trying to see over her shoulder since there was no other free menu on the table.

Santana turned the menu away from my face slowly, making me lean even more into her. Looking up at her face, I could see a smirk plastered across her lips.

"Rude." I whispered as she just giggled before turning it so I could see again.

As I raked my eyes over the options, I could sense how she was staring at me not even trying to hide her leering.

I kept my eyes on the paper, but found it really hard to see what I was reading.

"Britt, have you decided?" Quinn asked as she placed their menu down on the table. I snapped out of my daze and focused my eyes on the letters.

"Yeah, Chicken." I took the first thing at the top of the page.

"Good choice." I heard Santana say next to me and I quirked an eye brow at her as she gave me a crocked smile.

My chest fluttered when our eyes met. Those chocolate orbs that I could melt into so easily. I never wanted to look away, but Rachel was kicking me under the table so I had to break our staring contest.

"I'm talking to you!" Rachel pouted and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile when Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend. "Anyways," Rachel said and nodded towards me, "Do you remember when we went to see 'Wicked' and afterwards you told me you liked it?" I rolled my eyes once again, but nodded my head.

It was true. I actually enjoyed it, even if it was really hard to admit that to Rachel afterwards.

"See?" Rachel raised her hands and looked at Quinn. "She liked it, and so would you!" Quinn just shook her head with a wide smile.

"Really?" I turned my head sideways and saw how Santana was looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"You like that musical?"

I rolled my eyes for the third time that evening. "It was okay."

Santana eyed me suspiciously before taking a sip from her red wine.

"Maybe I'll take you to a musical someday..." I whispered while Santana took another sip. "... On a date."

Her hand flew to her mouth before she choked loudly. She placed the wine glass down on the table and covered her mouth with both hands. I started patting her back while she kept coughing.

"Oh my god Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked from the other side of the table. She had been too engrossed in the conversation with Quinn to have noticed the reason why Santana choked.

I smirked. Santana coughed.

The waitress came walking towards our booth and stopped at the end of the table.

Santana brushed her finger under her eye and sat up straight in her seat.

"You ready to order?" She was old, probably around sixty and looked like she probably should have stopped working at least ten years ago. Her gray hair laid flat on her scalp and her tired eyes were barely even fully opened. It looked like she could have fallen asleep at that very moment.

Santana gave me a small smile and a wink.

"Two chickens for us." she said as she handed over the menu to the waitress.

I watched in awe. She had just choked on her wine and she still manages to be like that. She was just so sexy... and her dress this evening. It fit so perfectly. Everything about her right now was just so perfect. Actually, she was perfect every day. Not only was she the sweetest person to ever exist, she was hot too. So hot that I sometimes couldn't help, but stare at her. Sometimes I just felt the need to reach out and touch her cheek, graze my thumb over that deliciously shaped bottom lip...

"Earth to Brittany."

I shook my head quickly, feeling my cheeks getting hot as Santana eyed me curiously with the most adorable smile.

"Think you've got some drool... right there." Santana reached her hand out and grazed her thumbs against the corner of my mouth. I swatted her hand away playfully as my cheeks once again became impossibly hot.

Santana giggled and nodded her head towards the two across from us. I looked at them, and then rolled my eyes for the fourth time.

They were making out. _Great_. That's what happens when you go on a date with a couple who has just fallen in love, (who are officially a couple I mean). Because if Santana and I were official then I would be smooching those luscious lips right now too, in front of everyone's eyes. They would be so jealous of me because those lips were mine and only mine.

Santana poked me in the ribs.

"I needs to go to the rest room." she said and pointed with a finger to the toilets.

I panicked. "Don't leave me here with those love birds, please!"

Santana chuckled. "Then come with me." she flashed a smile and a wink before walking away.

I swear, that wink will be the death of me.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. Santana was standing in front of the mirror, putting on lip gloss. I went to stand next to her while I washed my hands under the tap, I couldn't help but look at her through the mirror.

Her eyes were focused on her lips and my eyes were also now focused on her lips. I wanted them so bad against my own right now.

Santana put the lid on her lip gloss and put it in her bag, fixing her hair quickly before turning her body to me.

Suddenly I was pressed against the sink with her body flushed against mine.

"What are you doi-"

Her lips crashed against mine and her tongue slid across my bottom lip, making me melt at the contact.

I was just going to pull my hands into her hair and push her into me when Santana broke away.

My face fell forward, trying to reattach our lips. She giggled before kissing my cheek and walking out of the bathroom.

I was left with the tingles still lingering on my lips and my lipstick a little smeared.

It took me five minutes to collect my thoughts and make me look as if nothing had happened.

Damn Santana for making me all hot and bothered and then leaving.

When I sat down in the booth again, our food was already on the table.

Rachel was in the middle of telling a story about a Broadway musical she'd been to. I placed my hand in Santana's lap under the table and gave her a stern look, as if to say 'not cool'.

Santana just smirked and gave me one of those amazingly deathly super winks that turned my whole insides upside-down.

We talked about Rachel's upcoming projects and she told us all about her 'Barbra Streisand operation', which Santana clarified for her that what she was doing was called 'pure stalking'.

Rachel, however, ignored Santana's comment and kept informing us that she was a very dedicated fan. Quinn and I just rolled our eyes playfully and shook out heads.

Dessert was now on the table since I kept begging for it. Rachel made a comment about how all the sweets I'm eating all the time will affect my body in an ugly way. I knew that she didn't mean it in a rude way, but it still hurt a little. She wasn't able to say so much about it though since Santana was shooting her death glares across the table. Santana even gave half of her crème brûlée to me and whispered in my ear that I could eat how much I wanted and I would still be drop dead gorgeous.

Rachel was poking me in the leg again and I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I was wondering if Quinn and I could be alone in our dorm tonight and maybe you can crash at Santana's or something?"

"Wanky!"

I looked at Santana who wore a smirk and couldn't help but chuckle.

Rachel and Quinn both rolled their eyes, but looked at us expectantly.

I looked to Santana who only shrugged.

"You can crash at my place Brit-Brit."

I smiled wide at the nickname and turned to the other two to confirm that I can crash at Santana's.

They had their eye brows arched and stared at Santana and I.

"Brit-Brit?" I looked at Rachel who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Whenever I call you that you scream and say that it's the worst nickname ever!"

It was true. The nick name wasn't that flattering, but anything that's coming out of the Latina's mouth sounded like golden syrup. Wait, golden syrup can't make sounds... Well I guess it sounded like golden syrup tastes! I smiled proudly to myself.

"Well, that's because it was you who said it." I didn't mean it to come out so bitchy, but it was true. I could hear how Santana tried to stifle a laugh next to me. Rachel pouted, but wiped it off as soon as she remembered my answer.

"Well then," she said clapping her hands together. "we better get going before it gets too late!" she gave Quinn a knowing look and Santana made a gagging sound next to me.

**Next up: Brittany and Santana alone time, who knows what they're up to?**

**Also, good thing is that I've already written 1000 words on the next chapter, so HOPEFULLY it'll be up sooner, but I can't promise anything!**

**Anyways, have a great week and this glee episode is gonna be fenomenal! :D #BrittanaSexTape**

**Also, feel free to follow me on twitter NayaIsMyHero**

**Thanks Bianca! :)**


End file.
